Cole
by Skies78
Summary: What would have happend if something did come of those 24hours spent in happiness?
1. how it happened

Summary! What if something did come of the night of passion Buffy and Angel shared together while he was mortal. What if that something was threatened what would Buffy and Angel do now? Read on to find out!!

Author notes: OK this is a work of fiction so whatever I want to happen will happen. So no I may not follow the show in my story that is why it's called fan fiction however I may had some points from the show into my fan fiction. First off NO Riley, NO other guys. This is actually the first fan fiction that I've written for BTVS. I've only written for one other show "The Magnificent Seven" and I've wrote on that series for many many years now, to be exact since 1998. So yeah I'm branching out. LOL. Anyways I hope you like what you read and I hope to write more on this series and I may also write for the Angel series to. Thank you all for reading my fan fiction. Disclaimer: I don't own no one, cause believe me I did then it would had all turned out totally different!! This fan fiction has only been beta read by me so yeah there will be mistakes I'm sure. Hope you like what you read!!

Chapter One:

Buffy tied her long blond hair back into a ponytail. She couldn't understand what was going on with her lately. It had been two months since the last time that she saw Angel and for some reason she couldn't get him out of her mind for one second. Buffy walked into the bathroom she hadn't been feeling very well and that was another thing that she couldn't explain either. She took a long look at herself in the mirror. Dark circles where underneath her eyes, her skin looked pale and she hadn't slept in weeks. She just wished that she could shake this thing, that was all that she wanted.

Buffy quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, it was time to start the day weather she felt like it or not. She quickly grabbed her workout pants and pulled them on and grab the gray t-shirt laying in the chair and pulled it over her head. She had to face the day, she just hoped she could make it through the day.

Willow came walking in the room with two cups of hot coffee in her hands. She handed one to her friend. Willow knew that Buffy hadn't been sleeping good. Buffy would get up all through the night and head straight for the bathroom or just sit in her bed. Something had happened in LA when she had went there. Buffy didn't offer up any information to her redhead friend but Willow knew deep in her gut that something had taken place.

"Buffy you need to see a doctor about what is going on with you lately." Willow spoke softly to her best friend.

"I'll be fine Willow. I just need to rest a little more." Buffy said sitting the cup on the small night table and then laying back down into her own bed. God she was so sick and couldn't understand why. "Thanks for the coffee though."

"OK well I'm going to class Buffy. I hope you get to feel better. I will be back after class" Willow said before grabbing her bag and leaving the dorm room.

Buffy curled up to her pillow and closed her eyes. She just wanted sleep to over take her.

Willow went straight to the pay phones that hung on the lobby wall. She knew one person that Buffy would listen to. The redhead really hated to drag him into it but Buffy needed to listen to someone and see what the hell was going on with her.

The phone only rang three times before he picked it up.

_"Angel"_

_"Angel it's me."_

_"Willow? Whats wrong?"_

_"Angel listen Buffy is sick, she has been sick for a couple of weeks now. She won't listen to any of us to go see a doctor." _

_"Buffy is sick?"_

_"That is what I just said."_ Willow had to grin she could hear the concern in the vampires voice.

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_"We don't know. She barely sleeps at night she stays sick to her stomach most of the time. She looks horrible and if she isn't sick to her stomach she is throwing up everything she eats."_

_"Willow maybe it's just the flu?" _Angel knew how worried Willow got over her friend. Angel leaned back in his chair propping the chair up on it's back legs as he smiled and finished talking to Willow.

_"I thought so at first but Angel it's been going on now for two weeks straight that we know of. If it was the flu shouldn't she be over it by now?" _Willow made a good point.

_"If I didn't know better Angel I would say she was pregnant" _Willow laughed as her words were spoken. _"But she hasn't been with anyone for a while now that I know of." _

Angel's chair hit the floor along with him. He dropped the phone and tried to stay calm. He quickly grabbed the phone from the floor.

_"Willow..."_

_"Angel what was that noise?"_

_"Oh Doyle making noise. Willow let me ask you this. Do you usually know when umm Buffy is on her..."_

_"Her menstrual Angel?" _Willow knew without a doubt that Angel was blushing.

_"Ummm yeah that." _Angel almost whispered.

_"I'll have to check her calendar but Angel she couldn't be pregnant I mean come on even I know you have to have sex to get pregnant." _Willow laughed. _"Please just call her and talk her into going to the doctor. I have to go talk to you soon." _Willow said hanging up the pay phone and walking away with thoughts of how in the world could he to think Buffy was pregnant.

Angel hung the phone up and placed his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening he thought to himself. Buffy was to never know about that one day in both of their lives where they shared the bed in happiness. Could it be that while he was mortal he could father a child with Buffy? He didn't know the answers to his questions but he had to find out one way or another. He needed to go to Sunnydale and see Buffy for himself. He stood up to quickly pack a bag to leave once the sun was down.

Buffy had started to feel some better once she had gotten her nap. She quickly took her shower and got dressed. She had patrol tonight and was actually looking forward to it for once. She also found herself being hungry but then was scared to eat anything, scared that she would just throw it back up and get sick again.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked.

"On patrol. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Was there any calls today?" Willow asked curious as if Angel had called.

"Nope, I'll see ya later Will." Buffy said walking out the door.

Once gone Willow quickly went to Buffy's desk in search of her calendar. She couldn't get it out of her mind. Buffy could be pregnant with someone's baby and she hadn't even cared to tell her about the new guy in her life. The more that Willow thought about it through out the day the more that she had gotten upset with her best friend. She thought that Buffy had always told her everything. She knew that she told Buffy everything that happened in her life.

Willow found what she was looking for and quickly scanned through the dates and when realization hit her tears started to come to her eyes. Buffy hadn't had her menstrual in a couple of months. That was what was going on with Buffy she was pregnant. Willow threw the calendar down on the desk and grabbed her jacket and left the room in search of her friend. She was upset with Buffy for not telling her everything and making her worry about her best friend.

Willow knew just where to find her friend. She wasn't shocked to see Buffy sitting on top of one of the tombstones talking to the vampire before he had even risen from the ground.

"Willow! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she looked toward her redheaded friend.

"Buffy how could you?"

Buffy jumped down from her sit on top of the tombstone and walked toward her friend. "Will what are you talking about? How could I what?" Buffy was confused.

"Don't even act like that Buffy. I tell you everything that happens in my life I mean EVERYTHING. How could you keep something so simple as meeting someone from me. I will tell you why your sick Buffy, because your pregnant." Willow was beyond angry with her friend now. She wanted to stop her words from coming out of her mouth but for some reason they just kept flowing out.

"Willow what are you talking about there is no guy in my life and I do tell you everything. You are the only person that I trust to tell everything to. And what is this bull about me being pregnant. Will you have to have sex to get pregnant in case you didn't know." Buffy walked closer to her friend.

"I checked your calendar Buffy, you always mark down when it comes to that time of the month and you haven't wrote nothing down since before you went to see Angel."

"I can explain that..." Angel's voice broke through Willow and Buffy's conversation.

"Angel.." Buffy turned around to face the vampire.

"I told you to call her not come to Sunnydale."

Buffy turned around to face her best friend. "You called him?" Buffy asked.

"She was worried about you Buffy, I'm worried about you." Angel spoke coming closer to the two friends.

"You said you can explain things so explain them Angel." Will was the one to find her voice first.

Before anyone could say another word the vampire that Buffy had been waiting come out of the shadows and grabbed Willow. Willow screamed and tried to fight her attacker.

"Willow!!" Buffy went toward the vampire and then was stopped by Angel. "Buffy no stay over there!" Angel pointed and then went toward the vampire himself. The fight didn't last long until the vampire was staked and Angel was walking toward the two friends.

"You two okay?" Angel asked with concern clearly in his voice.

"I can take care of myself Angel." Buffy shot toward Angel in a angry tone. How dare him act as if she was the helpless type. She had been taking care of her own self before him and after he left to go to LA what would change things now.

"Let me walk you to back to your dorm." Angel said as he waited for Willow and Buffy to start walking. He wasn't about to leave the two alone tonight, plus he still had some explaining to do. The talk that he had hoped he would never have to do.

On the way back to the dorm Buffy started to feel sick to her stomach , she didn't know if she was going to be able to make it to the room without throwing up. She was starting to break out into a cold sweat. She knew she wasn't pregnant now, she just had a bad case of the flu.

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked in concern. She noticed the change into Buffy's step and how pale she had become. Willow quickly stopped walking and turn to Angel.

"Angel somethings wrong with Buffy!"

Angel quickly took hold of Buffy and turned her around to face him. He to seen the changes in the girl. Buffy wasn't feeling to well, now she was feeling like she was about to faint.

"I don't feel so good I just want to go to my bed and get some rest." Buffy said as she swayed a little. Angel quickly took her into his arms and picked her up.

"We aren't going back to your dorm, I'm taking you to the hospital Buffy." Angel said as he went toward the way of the hospital.

Angel could feel that Buffy was starting to get a fever. Her temperature was starting to rise. Maybe it was just the flu, just maybe he wouldn't have to have that talk with Buffy and Willow explaining things.

Angel rushed through the hospital's double doors yelling for someone to help. Buffy had fainted on the way to the hospital and it was really starting to freak him out. Willow was steady on his feet, fearing for her best friend.

"What is wrong with her?" One of the doctors came toward the two. They quickly rushed Angel whom still carried Buffy in his arms.

"She has been sick for going on two weeks now. She was fine a little while ago seemed to be feeling better, then on our walk back to our dorm she started to sweat and then finally she fainted on the way here." Willow stated. Angel could only stare at the blond once he had laid her down on the stretcher.

"OK miss please you and your friend go and wait in the waiting room. There will be a nurse come to you for her information." The short bald headed doctor ushered the two out of the ER hospital room.

"Do you think I should call Giles?" Willow asked Angel whom was pacing the floor in front of her.

"Huh? Oh no wait until they tell us what is going on then we will call him." Angel once again began pacing. It seemed like hours since they had brought Buffy into the hospital and he was starting to get angry. Angel turned to Willow as he spoke. "What is taking them so long?"

Before Willow or Angel could speak another word the doctor had finally came out to talk to them. "How is Buffy?" Angel asked at once.

"Your friend will be fine with some rest. She has a small case of the flu." The doctor spoke as he looked down at the chart he held in his hand.

Angel felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He wouldn't have to have that talk to Buffy after all. Everything was okay and with rest Buffy would be back to normal soon.

"Miss Summers will need some rest, there isn't many prescriptions that I can give her that won't harm the baby. So fluid and rest is what will get her over this flu. You can take her home in a few minutes there is no need to keep her here in the hospital." The doctor walked away not noticing the looks that covered Angel and Willow's faces.

"Baby?" Willow asked to Angel.

"Umm let's get Buffy home Willow then we'll all talk I promise." Damn he thought for sure he was out of having to have the conversation.

"Ok I guess. Let's go see Buffy." Willow said getting up. All of a sudden she was nervous.

Buffy still looked to pale to him. He walked closer to her bedside and pushed a strand of blond hair away from her face. God how was he going to explain things to her. He had asked to be turned back to save her, to save others. She didn't even remember but that was also part of the deal that he would be the only one to remember and carry the burden of those twenty four hours of pure happiness the two had shared together. Now he would have to explain things to her and he didn't know how she would take it.

"Did the doctor come and talk to you two?" Buffy asked as she fought another wave of nausea.

"Yes he did. Buffy did he say anything to you?" Willow was the one to speak.

"Yeah it's weird he said I had the flu on top of being pregnant." Buffy's face showed the confusion that she was having with the news. Buffy then started to laugh at the whole situation.

"Like how can I be pregnant. Man don't you have to have sex to get pregnant and I'm sure running low in that department."

"Let's get you home and then we'll talk about it okay." Angel said as the nurse came walking in with Buffy's release forms.

Once back at the dorm room. Buffy went straight to the bathroom to change her clothes and throw up whatever she had eaten earlier in the evening. She changed her clothes and then sat down on the cold bathroom tile floor. How could she be pregnant she thought. This just has to be a mistake she knew it. She brought her knees up to her chest and then wrapped her arms around her legs. She brought her head down until it rested on top of her knees. What was she going to do now she thought to herself.

There was a knock at the door and she wasn't so sure she was ready to talk to Angel or Willow. She knew that she would have to face them and talk to them but she wasn't so sure she was ready.

The knock came to the door again and she gave in and allowed Angel to come in to the bathroom.

Angel slid down into the floor next to Buffy. He placed his hand on top of hers to offer comfort.

"Buffy there is something that I need to tell you." Angel's voice was soft as he spoke to the only girl that he had ever loved.

Angel replayed that days events back to Buffy. From A to Z he told her everything. About the demon that they both fought that day, about the lovemaking they both shared over and over together. About going to the Orcals and asking to be turned back. He knew that the more he talked about it the more that it had hurt her to hear his words. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and he went to place his arm around her when the damn had finally broken.

"No...no don't touch me Angel. You have no right to touch me. Why did you think you could keep this from me? Huh? For the last two months I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for a second. This is the reason and look what has happened now Angel. What do I do now?" Buffy's voice rose higher and higher as she spoke. She couldn't believe what he had done. She was angry that she didn't remember a whole day of being wrapped in his arms. She was mad that she hadn't remembered seeing him in the sunlight like she had dreamed of doing so many times.

"Buffy your not in this alone. We made this child together." Angel said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "This has been created from the love that we share for each other, the love that we shared together that night."

New tears started to flow down Buffy's cheeks once more. "It's not right that you have those memories of us Angel. It's not right when I had dreamed so many times of us being together, of you being mortal and us sharing our lives together." Buffy stood up and had to lean against the bathroom counter. Angel was quickly there to steady her.

"I want to remember Angel, I want to remember us." Buffy cried. Angel held her close to his body. He remembered all to well the words that she had spoken to him about not forgetting.

"What do I do now? What do I do with this child growing inside of me Angel?"

"We'll do this together Buffy. I promise you."

"I'm the slayer Angel, not a mother." Buffy wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She had never been this scared. There were times that she fought the meanest demons but this compared to none of them.

"How are we going to do this. You live in LA I live here." Buffy spoke through her tears.

"We will make this work. I'm not going anywhere right now Buffy until you get well again. Come on let me take you to your bed." Angel said taking hold of Buffy once again and leading her out of the bathroom and toward her bed.

She fell asleep fast. Angel sat in the chair just watching her sleep. He couldn't believe the turn of the events. He was going to be a father, something that he never thought would ever come to reality. In ways he was very happy and in other ways he wasn't. What would come of this. How could you sit and watch his child out age him and then watch the ones he loves dies. How would his child feel about having a vampire for a father. This was going to be a very long road to follow but he would be there every step of the way.

"What's going on Angel?" Willow asked once she saw that Buffy was sleeping."

"I'm going to leave it up to Buffy to be the one to tell you Will. I think it would be best for that."

"I heard some of it already from you and hers conversation. The doors and walls in this place is thin." Willow grinned from where she sat on her bed.

"So it's true then, that you were mortal for a day?" Willow asked in curiosity. "How did it feel?"

"It felt great in some ways. I was able to go out into the sunlight, that was a plus." Angel grinned.

"And father a child." Willow reminded him. She slid down in her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Angel just sat in the chair thinking about what to do next. He watched as Buffy's sleep was restless. She was tossing and turning and seemed like she couldn't get comfortable. He placed his hand on her head and could feel that her temperature wasn't breaking yet. He feared for her, he feared for their child. He went into the bathroom and got a cold wet washcloth to place on her head. He wasn't sure what he could do for her. At this point he would do anything within his power.

Two months had passed and the morning sickness was mostly gone now. Buffy was starting to show that she was pregnant. Angel had went back to L.A. right after she had gotten over the flu. She felt lost without him. But it was strange, she had a sense of him being near her every since she had came back from L.A. and of course that was summed up by being pregnant with his child. Buffy was now four months pregnant and her life along with her body was taking so many changes. Most of the changes Buffy wasn't so sure she was ready for. Angel had called her several times to check in on her. She missed him that much more after their phone conversations.

She had told her mother and Giles along with the rest of her friends about the baby. Giles had actually called Angel to find out all the information of him being mortal for a whole 24hours. Giles was very interested on the events of that time. Joyce Summers was excited about having a grandchild and at the same time very worried for her daughter's safety. Xander looked a little let down by the news. Even though he had moved way on after the Buffy crush he just didn't understand what kind of life the child would have.

Angel had purchased a small three bedroom house for Buffy that was close to her mother's house. He had taken almost every single dime out of his savings for it but he wanted to. The house was put in Buffy's name so she would always have a place to call home, so that she would have a place to bring the baby to.

Buffy quickly tied her hair up as she headed out the door. She was on patrol tonight. That was one thing that didn't end was patrolling. Someone had to do it and she was the only one that was qualified. It was her job, her duty and destiny no one else's. One of the others was always there to watch her back. Weather it be Giles or Xander or even Willow. Hell even one night she found her mother walking around watching her making sure she was ok. She missed Angel and wished every single night that he was there with her. Just to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright.

"Come on can we just make this quick, I just want to go home and go to bed. " Buffy said out loud as she walked through the darkness next to the tombstones. She had been taking it pretty easy on her patrolling, staking the vamps as fast as she could and going home. Her mind was on the baby. How was she going to raise a child in this cruel world. What kind of mother would she be to this child? Her thoughts were deep on the child and her life that she didn't see the vampires come toward her until they all attacked. She quickly counted 5 of them. She quickly fought of two of them and staked them watching them turn to dust. The other three, they were strong. Even strong for her. Her instincts kicked in and she fought her best. Suddenly she found herself flying through the air and coming down hitting up against one of the cement tombstones and then falling to the ground. She was in pain, but she drew the strength to get up and fight. Fight is what she did. She stake all vampires before falling to the ground screaming in pain. She started to break out in a sweat and felt very sick to her stomach as she placed her hand on top of a tombstone and tried to bring herself up off the ground to only cry out in pain. She slumped back to the ground and placed a protective arm around her stomach. She was in so much pain, tears streamed from her eyes. She finally gave up the fight and laid her face against the cold ground. She was scared, scared of what was happening. Scared of dieing and going out like this. She took her free hand and grabbed hold of the silver metal cross around her neck and gripped it tightly. She prayed that someone would hear her cries. The cold night air went through Buffy's bones painfully as she laid on the cold ground. She tried to keep her eyes open she knew that she had to stay awake. She wished that Angel was there to hold her in his arms, she was so scared.

Angel quickly looked around. He was standing in the dark alley waiting for the vampire that liked to work the area. Angel thought he had heard someone call his name. The voice sounded like Buffy but he knew that she was in Sunnydale. He had just been thinking about her, maybe that was it he thought to himself. Angel looked down the alleyway, still nothing just a darkened area. All of a sudden once again the voice came inside of his head. It's was Buffy's voice he knew it for sure. He turned just in time to see the vampire he had been waiting for come toward him.  
"Listen I don't have time for this so let's get this over with." Angel said as he stepped forward. The vampire had harmed so many people and Angel was glad to have finally caught up with him. It didn't take him long to get rid of the filth and walk away. Angel ran down the LA streets toward where he had left his car parked. He had to call Buffy and make sure that she was alright. Buffy's voice once again entered his head. It was as if she was standing right there next to him. _"Angel please help me, someone please help me." _Something was wrong with Buffy he felt it in his soul. Her voice was over and over in his head and he couldn't shake it as he drove to the office. He wished he knew how to work the stupid cellphone that Cordy had given him. This new technology stuff puzzled him sometimes.

Angel quickly ran into the building and straight to his office and to the phone. Dialing the number he knew so well he was relieved to get Willow's sleepy voice on the line.

"Willow , where is Buffy?"

"Angel?" Willow tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She had fallen to sleep waiting on Buffy to come home from patrol.

"Willow where is Buffy?" Angel's voice was that of concern and scared.

"She hasn't came home from patrol yet? What time is it Angel?" Willow sat up from the chair that she had fell to sleep in and looked toward the wall clock.

"Willow it's four in the morning. Buffy's not back yet? Are you sure?" Angel was now getting very scared.

Willow held the cordless phone in her hand as she ran through out the house looking for her best friend. Buffy was no where to be found.

"She isn't here Angel. What should I do?" Now Willow was starting to get scared.

"Willow call Giles let him know Buffy hasn't made it back yet. Then call me once you find her please." Angel spoke the last words softly.

"Ok ok Angel I'll call you back!" Willow pushed the off button and then quickly called Giles phone number.

Angel started to pace the length of his office floor. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He could feel it, that it wasn't right. Buffy was hurting and he wished that he could be there with her. Right now all he could do was sit and wait for Willow to call him back and let him know. He hated the waiting part more than anything.

**There is Chapter One plz comment and I hope to get chapter two up very soon!! Thanks everyone for taking the time to read my work.**


	2. life changes

Chapter Two:

Willow had finally gotten Giles up out of the bed. The two were now walking through the cemetery looking for Buffy. Giles didn't feel good about the whole deal he also knew something was wrong. Buffy would had been back home and in her bed by now.

"Giles what if something happened? What if.."

"Let's not talk like that right now Willow. Shall we?" The thoughts had already ran through his head so many times since learning she hadn't came home from patrol. Someone should had been with her and he knew it. He didn't want to send her out on patrol by herself anymore and it was up to him to make sure that she wasn't hurt. After all he was her watcher. He was lost in his thoughts when Willow's voice broke him free and back to attention.

"Giles over there!" Willow took off running toward her best friend whom was still laying curled up on the cold ground. Giles quickly took off his jacket and laid it over top of the girl and then picked her up in his arms.

"She's so cold." Giles said more to himself than Willow who was standing close to him. "We need to get her to the hospital now."

"Should I call Angel and Ms. Summers now?" Willow was trying to take her mind off of her best friend for now. She knew that Buffy was going to be okay she just knew it. Buffy wouldn't leave this world and go out like this.

"Yes please do. Have Ms. Summers to meet us at the hospital and then let Angel know what is going on. He will be waiting for your call."

Giles took off walking, almost running toward his car. He held Buffy close to him.

Willow's hands were shaking so badly she wasn't sure that she could dial the numbers on her cell phone. She tried to calm down before Joyce Summers answered the phone.

She followed closely behind Giles to the car. She sat in the backseat with Buffy keeping Giles' jacket covering her. Willow took Buffy's hand into hers and could feel how cold it was. Buffy was unconscious and that scared Willow til no end.

Once Giles put the car in drive Willow dialed Angel's number. She was shaking so badly but couldn't help it. She tried to stay calm but this was a different situation than any other. This was her best friend.

"Angel!"

"Willow did you find her? Is she okay? What happened?" Angel asked in almost a one question term.

"We found her, she is hurt but I'm not sure where, or even how. We are on the way to the hospital with her."

"Let me talk to her." Angel spoke softly he just needed to hear her voice.

" She is unconscious Angel. She is very cold too. Giles says there is a pulse but it's a light one." The tears couldn't stay hidden any longer. The red head allowed her tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Angel she is so cold. We found her laying on the ground curled up against a tombstone. Angel she had hold of the silver cross you had given her back when we were in high school and ... and her other was wrapped around her stomach. Oh God Angel what if..." Willow just let the flood gates open. She could hear Giles from the front seat talking to her, she could hear Angel over the phone trying to talk to her but nothing was registering in her mind. Only the images of how they had found Buffy and what she looked like now.

"Willow listen to me, I'm on my way there! Just try to stay calm."

"Angel it's almost sun light you can't come right now." Willow said.

"I'll have Doyle come with me. I'm on my way Willow please let Buffy know that. Stay calm every thing is going to be alright, we all just have to stay calm. " Angel spoke the last words in almost a whisper.

Willow hung up the phone as they drove into the parking lot of the hospital. Joyce Summers was already standing at the door waiting for them to bring Buffy in. She showed clearly how scared that she was.

Giles picked Buffy up from the backseat and ran into the hospital with her.

Angel hung up the phone. The words of Willow stating how they found Buffy pained him. He quickly dialed Doyle's phone number and got him to the office. Angel went to his room and started to pack a bag. Something made him look over to the lime green stuffed bear that he had seen in a little knick knack shop and knew he had to buy for his unborn child. He grabbed it off the shelf and and gripped it tightly. He sat down in the chair and just stared at the small bear. The bear had the words _**"Happy Birthday Baby"**_ embossed on the belly in white letters. He had planned on giving the bear to his child once the child was born. This was something that he would have never thought would happen. He secretly always wanted to have children and he hoped that was still happening here. He would have no one else in the world to bare his child, he was happy and in love with Buffy. Angel brought his attention back to the task at hand. He had to get to Buffy no matter what that took.

Buffy looked pale against the white sheets of the hospital bed. The nurses was setting up the ultrasound machine, while the doctor was getting Buffy ready. The first thing that the doctor wanted to do was check on the baby make sure that it was okay. He had allowed Buffy's mother to stay in the room with her while he preformed the test. They had finally gotten Buffy to come around and wake up. She was now laying silently watching the commotion around her. She was scared to say the least. Scared that she was going to loose the child that her and Angel had made together. She wanted so badly to give Angel the child he had always wanted.

"Miss Summer's can you hear that?" The doctor asked Buffy as he looked from the monitor to the blond.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Joyce broke in walking closer to the monitor.

"Yes it is. Buffy your baby is doing great and his heartbeat is strong." The doctor grinned toward the blond and her mother as he watched their fears disappeared from their faces.

"He?" Buffy finally got choked out. She wasn't sure that her voice would work right. "Did you say he?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that you wasn't aware of what you were having. Yes it's a boy. So do you have any names picked out yet?" The doctor asked as he finished up the test. He wanted to keep Buffy calm.

"Yes I've chosen the name Liam Cole." Buffy looked to her mother, she had yet to discuss names with her.

"Liam? Cole?" Joyce asked surprised

"Liam after Angel and I like the name Cole." Buffy smiled.

"That is a very pretty name sweetie. So are we going to call him Liam or Cole?"

"Cole of course." Buffy laughed.

" Ok Miss Summers everything looked great with baby Cole. Now I want to keep you for a couple of days just to keep a good eye on you. I don't like the fact that you were so cold when you came in here. Are you still cold?"

"Yes a little bit" Buffy replied.

"Ok I will get the nurses to get you a room ready." The doctor said before leaving the small emergency room.

"You want me to get Giles and Willow?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Yes please."

"I know Willow is scared to death over you right now. She was very upset when they brought you in. Buffy please hasn't this taught you anything?" Joyce had wanted to wait to have the conversation with her daughter but then again now would be a good time. "You need to be more careful of yourself and of Cole baby, I just want the best for you both and being out late and fighting those vampires is not going to keep you safe." Tears came to Joyce's eyes as she spoke. She feared for her daughter and her grandson.

"I know mom but it's my job to keep people safe around this town. You of all people should know that."

"I know that honey I'm just saying can't you at least get some help to go with you or just don't go at all until Cole is born." Joyce knew that was far fetched but at least she had to give it a try.

"I will try mom."

"That is all a mother could ask for sweetie. Buffy I love you." Joyce gave Buffy's hand a slight squeeze before walking out of the room, not hearing Buffy's words of "I love you to mom."

Angel waited until the sun went down to go to the hospital. He had been held up at Giles' house since he had arrived in Sunnydale. Giles had filled him in on the events and what Buffy had told him about what happened with the vamps and how strong that they were. One thing Giles couldn't understand is that once Buffy had went unconscious why didn't any one of the three vampires come back and stake their claim. Why did they just leave her out there knowing that. Angel felt uneasy about it. Something was brewing and he wanted to know what it was. He wasn't about to leave Buffy's side right now. It pained him to hear how they had found Buffy.

Now as he entered the hospital room he looked to the only woman he had ever loved as she lay sleeping in the bed. He walked closer to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Angel couldn't take his eyes off of Buffy something about her drew him in and it was like he lost control of everything once he was around her. As if she knew he was thinking about her, Buffy opened her eyes to look into his.

"Angel"

"I'm here Buffy." Angel's words were soft as he spoke them. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"We are fine." Buffy said as she placed her hand on her belly that was starting to grow more and more with each passing day. Angel placed his hand on top of her swollen belly. He was amazed with how much she had changed since he had last seen her.

"Angel do you want to know what we are having?" Buffy asked as tears started to come to her eyes.

All that Angel could do was nod, he was so sure that right now his voice would fail him.

"We are having a boy Angel."

Tears come to Angel's eyes. He took hold of Buffy's hand and squeezed it tightly. They were going to have a boy. His son, he was going to be a father.

"I had picked a name out but we can change it if you want to. I want to name him Liam Cole. I want to call him Cole. We can pick a different name if you don't like that one."

"That is fine...that is a strong name." Angel finally found his voice.

"He is very strong already he has made it through this." Buffy said looking around the hospital room.

"Buffy I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to protect you and our child." Angel started to cry harder. He felt the one to blame. He felt that he should have been by her side. His job was to protect them now and he felt as though he had let her down.

"Wasn't your fault Angel. I wasn't paying attention. I had my mind somewhere else."

"I'm staying right here with you, I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to Angel. LA depends on you. I will be fine, I learn from my mistakes." Buffy said. She didn't want Angel to feel like he had to watch her every single second of the day.

"We will talk about this once we you are home." Angel said trying to end the conversation. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her. He knew where his place was and he wasn't about to give it up no time soon.

"I'm so tired Angel." Buffy said in almost a whisper.

"Then sleep Buffy. I'm not going anywhere I'm right here. I'll be here when you wake up." Angel pushed a strand of blond hair away from her face. He watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He stood outside the window. It hadn't escaped his attention of Angel waking into the hospital to see his girl. How a vampire could actually fall in love with a mortal. A mortal Slayer at that really confused him. He wanted nothing more than to walk into the hospital and sink his teeth into that slayer. However he wasn't stupid and knew it was a bad deal to have both the vampire with a soul and his slayer girlfriend to fight. Add that his boss would rip him a new one on top of that made his just stare through the window. Jeremy hadn't been working for Drake very long. Drake took care of him. Drake had been the one to help him once he was turned. Jeremy felt as though he owed Drake his life, however long that might be. Jeremy was young when he was turned. Just come out of high school looking for a better life. He didn't ever imagine that , that new life would be living as one of the dark ones.

He had eaten on many many young girls. They seemed really attached to him with his jet black hair and dark brown eyes with a athletic body to add.

Jeremy looked inside the hospital room one more time before leaving to find his boss. Drake would want to hear about this. The slayer and the vampire with a soul cuddling over their unborn child. Drake had told Jeremy that is where the money and glory would come from is that unborn child. Together they would make sure to give it up for the bounty that was on it and kill the slayer together. If the vampire with a soul got involved then he would be dust before no time.

CHAPTER THREE!

Willow came walking into the hospital room. She had brought her friend some fresh clothes and wanted to help Buffy take her a shower and change into them. She stopped half way to the bed once she noticed that Angel was sitting next to the it. The curtains to the window were drawn up tight. The red head knew right off that Angel wasn't sleeping. Once she came near he had his eyes open staying alert. Buffy on the other hand was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed curled up on her side facing Angel.

"She doing okay?" Willow asked in almost a whisper not to wake Buffy. Angel she could tell hadn't had any sleep. She knew without a doubt he had been sitting there since arriving keeping his eyes on Buffy.

"She didn't sleep to well."

"She is awake." Buffy broke the almost silent conversation between Angel and Willow.

"Hi Buffy, how are you feeling?" Willow sat down on the bottom edge of the bed.

"Better, ready to spring the hell out of here and go to my own bed."

"When are they going to release you?" Willow asked still concerned over her best friend.

"Today I hope." Buffy grinned.

"Well I came to help you take a shower and I even brought fresh clothes." Willow said holding up the duffel bag to show her.

"I can help her with that." Angel said looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Ok that is cool. I have a few things to do before Buffy comes home." Willow said grinning.

"Willow?" Buffy looked toward her best friend. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh just clean up the house is all." Willow grinned. "Ok well I'm leaving I'll see you in a little bit. Call me if they release you today and I'll come and get you." Willow said before leaving the room and leaving Angel and Buffy alone once again.

Buffy couldn't wait to take a shower. She felt so dirty laying there in the bed. Her hair she knew was in a mess and she wanted so badly to brush her teeth.

"I can take a shower by myself Angel you don't have to help me."

"You still have your IV in. I don't mind." Angel took the bag from the bed and started to open it to pull out the clothes that Willow had brought for Buffy.

Angel laid the clothes out on the bed and then pulled the blanket back from Buffy to help her out of the bed.

"I can do it Angel."

"Buffy I want to help you." Angel almost pleaded with the blond. Buffy didn't say nothing being one reason once she started to move her back seemed to cause her pain. She winced and closed her eyes to steady the pain.

"Buffy your hurting." Angel spoke softly.

"It's okay."

"Do you need to sit back down?" Angel asked as he placed one hand on her back and the other hand on her arm to steady her.

"No I will be fine. I just want to get that shower. Maybe the hot water will help." Buffy spoke as she stood up straighter on the floor next to Angel.

Angel slowly helped her into the hospital bathroom. The bathroom was sort of small in size but he knew that they would manage. He slowly helped her out of the hospital gown. Angel couldn't believe how nervous that he had become while helping her out of the gown. Her body was everything that he remembered. Every curve he kept in his memory. Standing here now next to her naked body brought all those memories back. Angel in ways wished that she could had remembered those 24 hours that they had spent together wrapped in each others arms.

So many emotions were running through Buffy's mind as Angel helped her out of the hospital gown being careful of the IV. Thank God they had brought her in a gown that unbutton at the shoulder or it would had been hell to get it over the IV and the pump the IV was connected to. She wouldn't let him see it but she was nervous also.

Angel was gentle with her as he could be. He turned the hot water on and got it to a good temperature before allowing her to step into it. What amazed him the most was the way she stood there naked in front of him. Every turn he took with this girl seemed to amazed him even more. He took the washcloth in his hand and applied the body wash that Willow had brought for Buffy. The scent of Vanilla Honey took over his senses as he started to clean Buffy with the washcloth. He took a few moments when he come to her small swollen belly. His son was just right inside there. Angel didn't care that he was getting wet while doing this, he loved Buffy more than anything. He had fought hell and back for her, just to have moments like this. This was his life now, to protect his family. Family was something that he hadn't had in two and a half centuries.

Angel finished up with Buffy's shower and then had helped her into her pajama pants. The shirt was something that they couldn't get on because of the IV and pump. Angel quickly went back into the room and retrieved another hospital gown, that would have to work for now. Angel helped Buffy back to the bed being easy so not to hurt her anymore than she was already hurting. No more had they gotten the shower over and Buffy back to bed that the Doctor had came in to see Buffy.

The doctor went toward the window to open the shades and Buffy quickly added. "No please don't, I like it just like this." Buffy looked over to see that Angel was now standing in the corner of the room away from the windows. Lord that boy could move fast she thought to herself.

"Ok I'm sorry. Buffy I want to do another ultrasound before I release you. I also want to watch over you today so I may release you to go home later this afternoon."

"Thank you doctor."

"You are very welcome Miss Summer's. Who is this may I ask?" The doctor finally noticing that Angel was in the room.

"This is Angel, the baby's father." Buffy smiled as she spoke. She looked to Angel to see that his face carried a look of pride of being a father.

"Ok then we are getting everything set up for your ultrasound and should be doing it within the hour." The doctor said before leaving the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel watched the little monitor as the ultrasound was being done. It amazed him so much just to see his tiny son on it. He could hear the heartbeat and tears came to his eyes. This was really happening.

"There he is." The doctor pointed to the small fetus on the screen.

"How can you tell that it is a boy?" Angel asked.

The doctor positioned the paddle until he was right over top of the baby. He pointed to the monitor as he spoke. "Right there would be how we would know the sex of the baby." Once Angel knew what he was looking at he started to blush. It amazed him how he could see the baby on that little monitor.

"Ok Buffy everything looks great. Your son is doing just fine and progressing normal. I'm think you should be able to go home this afternoon. Be ware though I want you to rest and I don't want to see you back here in this hospital until you are ready to give birth to your son. So please take care of yourself go to your doctors appointments like your suppose to." The doctor shook hands with Buffy and then turned and shook Angel's hand before walking out of the room. What was weird was how cold Angel's hand felt to him, but he passed it off as nothing.

Angel looked at the small pictures in his hand that the nurse had handed him before walking out of the room. It was so weird to see the baby on the screen but also get pictures of what he had just seen. "Buffy this is our son this is Cole." Angel said showing the pictures to Buffy. The blond already knew what the pictures looked like. She had already gotten her set at the first ultrasound and they were tucked safely in the baby's baby book at home.

"That's him." Buffy spoke softly. "That's our boy." Together the two just stared at the pictures. Buffy pointed out Cole's arms and legs to his father. Angel mostly just sat there staring not able to take his eyes from them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once home Buffy seemed to relax a little more. Willow did clean the house just like she said she was going to. Everyone was there to welcome her home. Giles seemed to be very worried about her as he pulled Angel into the small kitchen of the home. Giles made him a cup of tea as he spoke to the vampire. "Something is happening here I'm afraid. Spike has stated to me..."

"Spike?" Angel asked with disgust in his voice. "Why is Spike here?"

"Angel, Spike has been a very great deal of help to us since you have went to LA." Giles couldn't believe he was actually praising the bleach blond vampire. "Like I was saying Spike has stated to me that he believes there is a bounty out on Cole's head."

The anger almost over took Angel as Giles' words started to sink in. Someone had actually put a bounty out on a unborn child. His unborn child at that. How could someone pay money to kill a child? He had done some evil in his time but now with a soul he just couldn't understand it.

"Who?" That one word question held so much meaning behind it Giles knew.

"No one knows yet at this time Angel. That is something that we need to find out. One thing Spike has found out in his searching is that whoever it is, wants to wait until Cole is born before doing anything." Giles looked to Angel when he had spoken his words. That actually made the situation worse.

"I don't understand though why would anyone want Cole?" Angel said in confusion.

"Many think that Cole will be very strong I'd think. Being born to a slayer and vampire."

"But Giles I wasn't a vampire when we conceived Cole. I was a normal person. I was mortal."

"Yes that is very true but being the slayers child, Cole is going to be very strong. He has already showed us that much. Also Angel many aren't aware that you were mortal when this child was conceived."

Angel nodded his head in agreement.

"Cole still very well has slayer blood running through him." Giles added to the conversation. "I fear that Buffy and Cole both will be in danger for ...well for a very long time."

"Until they both die in other words Giles." Angel knew what Giles was getting at. He knew that the english man didn't want to say the words out loud but they still had to be spoken.

"Well that isn't going to happen no time soon if I have anything to do with it."

"Angel do you understand what this means? It means protecting for a very long time. It means..."

"I know what it means Giles. It means my family is in danger damnit." Angel was starting to get upset with the direction the conversation was going. Giles knew then to take the conversation to a different route.

"We need to let Buffy know about everything don't you think?" Giles questioned Angel.

"No not right now. Let her rest. I will take care of this. I will take her patrol tonight see what I can come up with. I want you to stay here at the house with her Giles. There is no one else that I trust to be with Buffy right now." Angel's mind was going in so many different directions.

"Where can I find Spike?"

"His crypt I would assume." Giles brought the hot tea to his lips and sipped on it. "He will be out tonight also, he has been taking Buffy's patrol since she has been in the hospital."

"I'm going up stairs and check on Buffy." Angel went to turn around when Giles stopped him.

"Here Angel please take this up to Buffy." Giles handed the hot cup of tea that he had made for Buffy to Angel. "Angel you know we can't keep her in the dark about this. She will be furious once she finds out that we have kept something from her."

Angel just took the cup and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom where Buffy was laying on the king size bed. He knew that she would be furious but right now he didn't want to bring any anger, hurt or anything else to her. Angel sat the cup of tea down on the small night table next to the bed. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Angel pushed a strand of blond hair from her face as he leaned in toward her.

"How are you?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"I'm fine, really Angel I am. I just need to be more careful next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time Buffy. I want you to stay here for now on. I want to keep you safe can't you see that?"

"Angel you can't keep me cooped up like some child. Slaying is me that is what I do." Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Your not a child Buffy, but you are carrying my child right here." Angel placed his hand on Buffy's stomach. "I just want to keep you both safe."

"I understand that Angel but ..."

Angel placed his finger tips on Buffy's lips. "Buffy please listen to me. I don't want you in danger anymore."

"Angel what happens have Cole is born? What then?"

"We'll talk about that when the time comes. But for now I want to make sure that you are safe. Giles is going to be staying with you tonight while I take care of your patrol." Angel spoke as he placed his hand on the side of Buffy's face. His touch was so soft and gentle making Buffy feel safe and secure while he was around her.

"Be careful tonight?"

"Of course. I have a reason to want to make it through." Angel said as he once again placed his hand on her stomach. "I love you." Came his soft words.

"I love you to." Buffy said in return.

Angel still have a couple of hours before going out on patrol. He laid down in the bed next to her and held her. She placed her head on his chest and wished that she could hear a heartbeat or something. Then thoughts came to her mind. "Angel when you were mortal did you... did you have a heartbeat...did I hear it?"

Oh Lord not this he thought to himself. How was he going to reply to her. He couldn't lie to her cause a mortal does have a heartbeat. He gathered his thoughts before he spoke.

"Yes I did have a heartbeat, after all I was mortal. As for you hearing it, yes you did."

"I wish I could remember, I want to remember so bad and I keep trying to make myself." Buffy spoke softly.

"I know I do to wish that you could remember.'

"Angel?"

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"What kind of life are we going to have? You asked me one time if I even thought about the future. Now I'm thinking about it, what kind of life are we going to have. I mean Cole will grow up, I'll grow older with each day and you will always be the same. You'll not get any older." Buffy asked the question that had been weighing on Angel's mind since the second he had found out he fathered a child with the blond.

"I'm not sure if I know how to answer that just yet. I've been thinking about it to." Angel answered the best way that he could.  
Silence came between the two and Buffy finally drifted off to sleep. Angel watched the blond sleep for a little while then it was time for him to go on patrol. He hated to leave Buffy while she was sleeping but he hated more to wake her up.

"Giles please keep her safe for me. I know I haven't been the best person to you but..."

"That wasn't you Angel, remember that it was Angelus. You have done nothing but show your help to this some what crazy family and I thank you for that. If it wasn't for you I'm not sure what Buffy would have done by now." Giles stated.

Angel left the house in search of Spike first. Together he hoped they could figure this out before it was to late for his family. And if that meant working side by side with Spike then it would do it.

Chapter Four:

Angel walked in the darkness towards the crypt where Spike had taken up residence. He kept his vampire instincts alert. Waiting for anything to happen. Angel didn't have to go far until he heard.  
"Oh bloody hell, what do we have here."

Angel turned around to face the bleach blond vampire.

"Just the vampire I was looking for." Angel spoke.

"Just what could I do you for Angelus?" Spike asked coming toward Angel.

"You know what's going on, I want to hear everything from you."

"Don't rightly know a whole lot yet but I do know someone is after the pretty slayer of yours and the little imp." Spike lit up his cigarette as he walked around a few paces from Angel. " Word on the street is that, the kid is going to be powerful."

"No one knows that." Angel's words were harsh. "I want to know more Spike and your going to help me."

Spike's laughter could be heard through out the darkness. "Just what makes you think I will help you."

"You will be helping Buffy." Angel watched Spike's reaction as the words sunk in. He knew that Spike had something for Buffy. He knew it from the start.

"Ok I'll help but you and those scoobies are going to do all the dirty work." Spike said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked

"Hunting."

"Spike?"

"I don't feed anymore, bloody hell I wish I did sometimes but I'm clean of that now."

"We go together." Angel spoke as he walked ahead of Spike. Angel knew that Spike would be helpful. He just hoped that he could find out what was going on soon before something bad happened to his family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -

Three months had passed without any incidents. Angel and Spike took Buffy's patrol every single night leaving her at home to be safe. She was going restless about to loose her mind. Someone was always hovering over her and she couldn't stand it any longer. She was now heading onto her eight month of pregnancy and as she put it was as big as a house. She had started to wear Angel's shirt being that hers didn't fit right anymore. The morning sickness was completely gone now and she thanked God for that. There was only so many t.v. shows and books that you could read in one day though. She wanted to get out, she wanted to get fresh air.

Buffy was sitting on the couch when Xander came walking through the house. He had to stop and smile at her. There she was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the small coffee table and the remote to the t.v. sitting on top of her swollen baby belly.

"What are you laughing at?" Buffy asked. She knew that Xander was there to babysit her because Giles and Willow was in research mode about something she didn't know anything about. She hated being in the dark. They all kept telling her, _"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about, you don't need to get upset." _

"Nothing, is dead boy back yet?" Xander asked sitting down in the overstuffed chair.

"No." Buffy replied and she missed Angel. The vampire was called back to LA, something big was going down there and the team needed him. Angel had said he wouldn't be gone but for a couple of days and it had already been that. She missed him when he was away from her. She had talked to Angel earlier on in the day for a brief moment.

"So your the one that got babysitting duty tonight huh?" Buffy asked in a harsh tone. She didn't mean to be mean to Xander but she found that she couldn't help it.

"I don't call sitting with a good friend to keep her safe babysitting Buffy." Xander got in his serious mode which didn't happen often.

"I'm sorry Xander I didn't mean to be like that."

"Chalk it down to hormones or at least that is what Giles says is going on with you lately." Xander grinned as he spoke.

"I'm just the topic for a good laugh lately huh?"

"No one is laughing at you Buffy, we are worried about you and the baby." Xander spoke his words softly.

"I know. So what do you want to watch?" Buffy asked as she started to channel surf. "Whatever is good with me. I'll go get some drinks and popcorn." Xander said as he got up from the chair and went into the kitchen.

As if on cue the cordless phone sitting next to her started to ring.

"Hello"

"Buffy, it's me." Angel's voice came on the line.

"Angel..."

"Did Xander make it there yet? Are you doing okay?"

"Yes I'm fine and yes Xander is here. When are you going to be back?" Buffy didn't want to sound like a little school girl but she just couldn't help it.

"Should be back by nightfall tomorrow. How is Cole?" Buffy knew that Angel would ask about the baby, he always did.

"He is fine, kicking really hard . He misses you to." Buffy said. Angel had gotten in the habit of talking to Cole. When Cole was kicking or making a lot of ruckus at night not allowing Buffy to sleep. Angel would start talking and it seemed to calm the baby down. What really sooth the baby at times during the nights was when Angel would softly sing a Irish lullaby. The lullaby would even sooth Buffy so much that she would fall to sleep in Angel's arms.

"Put the phone to him" Angel said making Buffy laugh. However Buffy done as she was told and placed the phone on her belly. All of a sudden Cole seemed to calm down and go to sleep. It amazed her til no end what Angel could do sometimes.

She put the phone back up to her ear as she spoke. "That done the trick. Everything okay in LA now?"

"Yeah the team can take care of the rest."

"Hold on a second Angel..." Buffy said getting up from the couch. She had heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen but didn't want Angel to know. She slowly walked into the kitchen but didn't see Xander. The cordless phone was still gripped tightly in her hand as she walked around the counter. Her screams could be heard loudly as she saw her best friend laying on the kitchen floor, blood coming out from beneath his body.

"XANDER!" Buffy screamed as she bent down next to her friend. She checked his pulse and found one relieved she started to look around her area. The back door was open with the light breeze blowing in. The blond remembered the phone in her hand all at once.

"BUFFY!" Angel screamed into the phone when he heard her screams for Xander. "BUFFY!"

"Angel something happened to Xander. I need to call 911 I'll call you back!" Buffy didn't think to explain herself to Angel, she shut the phone off and then dialed 911 leaving Angel in a panic state of mind.

Buffy relayed the information to the operator on the other line, letting them know of the address and what problems that she could find wrong with Xander. It looked as though Xander was hit from behind not never seeing his attacker. Buffy shut the phone off and then quickly dialed the number that would connect her with Angel. The phone was ringing but she never got to talk to Angel. Someone grabbed her from behind and grabbed hold of her arms lifting her up from the floor. Buffy screamed out and then tried to fight her attacker. She tried to turn around to face her attacker when something was placed over her mouth and nose making her fall into a unwanted darkness. Her attacked lifted her up and carried her out of the house and into the van parked just outside. The phone that now held Angel on the other line was left discarded on the kitchen floor next to Xander.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel was going crazy. When he had picked up the phone he had heard Buffy scream and then silence. The silence part is what pained him the most. In anger he picked up the phone and threw it across the room watching as it shattered to pieces against the wall. Doyle and Cordy come running when they hear the noise.  
"ANGEL?" Cordy yells at him bringing him back to reality.

"Cordy go call Willow tell her to get home NOW!" Angel started to bark orders. "Doyle I want you to be in charge. I'm leaving now." Angel started to throw things into a bag.

"Cordy tell me how to work this damn phone!" Angel shouted from his office holding the cell phone she had gotten him.

"Angel my friend, care to share on what's going on here?" Doyle asked as he started to help his friend with the packing.

"Something is wrong with Buffy I just talked to her and I heard her scream and something happen to Xander. I don't know when I will be back Doyle. I don't know if I will even be back."

"Angel listen we need you here to. I know you have Buffy to think about and your son but LA needs you."

"Doyle right now Buffy and Cole are my main concern. I'm sorry but this is the way that it goes." Angel said before putting the strap of the bag over his shoulder and leaving the office.

Cordy met him as he was walking out.

"Angel, I couldn't get a hold of Willow but I did get in touch with Giles and he is going over there. He said that Willow went to get coffee for them or something."

"Ok that will work. Now tell me about this stupid phone." Angel said thrusting the cellphone into Cordy's hand.

"Ok I have programed all numbers into your phone. Us being number one of course and Buffy number two along with Giles being number 3. All you have to do is hold one of those numbers down and it will connect you to someone." Cordy rushed through the instructions knowing that Angel wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Angel let Buffy know that we are thinking about her and Cole." Cordy chimed in before Angel left. She was scared for the vampire. It was dark out no less but she just hoped he made it to Sunnydale before daylight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Giles ran into the house right behind the paramedics. He slid down on the kitchen floor next to Xander. The paramedics already started to work on him.

"Is he okay?"

"He has lost a lot of blood we are hooking him up to IV now." The dark haired paramedic spoke.

"We are going to transport him to the hospital. It looks as though he was hit with something large on the back of the head. Do you know what happened here sir?"

"No..no I don't. Where is Buffy?" Giles asked looking around. He started to run through the house in every room looking for the blond. She was no where to be found.

"Buffy?"

"Yes the young woman that lives here." Giles said as he came back into the kitchen as they were loading Xander on the gurney.

"There was no one here when we came in. The dispatcher did state that it was a young girl that had called it in." The dark haired paramedic spoke again.

Willow came walking through the house at that exact moment. She rushed to her best friend. Tears already forming in her eyes.

"Xander? What happened to Xander, Giles?" Willow started to cry harder as Giles took the young red head into his arms to offer comfort. "Is he okay? Where is Buffy?"

"Xander will be fine. I don't know anything about Buffy, she isn't here." Giles said. He was scared to death, in fear for Buffy's life. He didn't' know where she was.

"You go to the hospital with Xander, I'm going to try and find Buffy." Giles said pushing the red head toward the door and the ambulance sitting outside. "Ok I will call you once I know more about Xander. Please Giles you have to find Buffy and oh God Angel does Angel know what has happened, has anyone called him?" Willow was worried over her best friend.

"I'm not sure Willow. I will give him a call." Giles watched as Willow left in the ambulance with Xander. He walked back into the house to find some kind of clue to where Buffy could be. He didn't know if she went freely or if someone had forced her. He picked up the cordless phone from the floor and noticed that it was still on. But no one was on the other line, so right then he knew that she had tried to call someone after talking to the dispatcher. Giles quickly dialed the number to Angel's office getting Cordy instead of the vampire.

"Cordelia, is Angel in the office?" Giles asked.

"No Giles he ran out of here upset, he is coming to Sunnydale. Something happened to Buffy he said that Xander was hurt and he was talking to Buffy and she hung up the phone or something."

"So Angel is on his way here then, that's good."

"Giles do you know where Buffy is?"

"No Cordelia I don't but we'll find her." Giles reassured her.

"Oh Giles you can call Angel on his cell phone." Cordelia said then gave the number to Giles. The phone conversation ended and Giles dialed the number to Angel.

"Angel!"

"Angel, this is Giles."

"Giles what the hell is going on there?" Giles could hear the fear in the vampires voice clearly.

"I'm not sure exactly. Xander is hurt. Once Cordelia called me I rushed right over and found the paramedics with Xander and Buffy gone."

"Buffy's gone what do you mean Buffy's gone?" Angel's voice was cutting in and out as he drove down the highway.

"She isn't here I do not know where she went or what happened." Giles said into the phone.

"I'm on my way Giles I should be there before daylight. We have to find her Giles." Angel almost pleaded to the english man.

Giles hung up the phone. He didn't know what to do first. He needed to find Spike and get his help on this he knew that. Buffy would had fought her attackers but the kitchen was in no mess. That was something he couldn't' understand and he wouldn't think that Buffy would run after Xander's attackers in the condition that she was in. Giles shut the back door leaving the puddle of blood on the kitchen floor. He went out into the darkness to find his lost slayer.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Angel's thoughts were going everywhere. He didn't know what was going on. He could feel it though, he could feel that Buffy was in trouble and it only made him try to get to Sunnydale that much faster. He had to get to her and his son before it was to late. Angel was starting to feel guilty about leaving her, it seemed as whenever he did something happened to her. He felt this was all his fault, he had left and let their guard down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy's head hurt, she knew that much. It felt as though someone had hit her with a sledgehammer. She was very sick to her stomach and felt as though she would throw up at any second. Buffy checked her situation, she had no idea where she was. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything in front of her. The blond tried to train her ears on sound but couldn't hear anything around her either. Damn where was she, she thought to herself. Buffy tried to remember the events that lead her to this place and Xander came to her mind. Seeing him laying on the kitchen floor blood all around his head. Something bad had happened she knew that much.

Buffy placed her hand on her belly as she spoke. "Mommy will get you out of this Cole. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Your daddy will find us I just know he will." Tears started to come to Buffy's eyes. She wasn't scared for herself but she was scare for her unborn child.

Chapter Five:

Her dreams seemed to taunt her at times, showing images that of a life she would never have. Buffy laid on the cool cement floor, she had drifted off to a restless sleep. Images of a life with Angel clouded her mind. _Angel was in the sunlight pushing their son on a swing. The two were laughing as Buffy carried a tray of glasses and a pitcher of tea out to the small outdoor table. The baby blue colored sun dress Buffy wore swayed with the cool breeze that was blowing. Their son's laughter filled her mind as his father pushed him on the swing. He was begging his father to push him higher and higher. Buffy walked toward the two at the swing and Angel wrapped one arm around her pulling her close to him. Angel placed a kiss on her forehead as he whispered. "I love you."_

Buffy suddenly woke up and looked around her surroundings. It was just a dream she knew, but she wanted so much to fall back to sleep and pick up her dream life with Angel. Buffy rubbed her swollen belly. Her thoughts went to how to escape wherever she was at. She could see light coming through the room now. She slowly stood up placing her hand on her belly as she did and walked toward the source of the light. There was a boards nailed over the window from the outside. Buffy stood on her tip toes and tried to pear out the top of the window, to see any type of scenery that would allow her to know where she was. Still nothing, she turned and took in the appearance of the room she was in.

The room was empty, the walls looked like at one time they might have been the color blue. The floor where she had slept was dirty and looked very old. The smell of mildew filled her senses. She knew it had to be a abandon house she was in. The blond walked to the door and put her ear against it. There were no noise that she could hear of. She walked away from the door and back to the window. She tried to once again see through the break in the boards. Buffy knew that she was grasping at something but she needed to find a way out, she needed to get away from wherever she was no matter what it took. She leaned her back against the wall next to the window and slid down until she was sitting on the dirty floor once again. She started to cry wondering if she would ever get out of this mess she was in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel was held up in Buffy's home with Giles and Spike. The shades and curtains were drawn in all rooms so the vampires would have free range to walk around the place without having to worry about the sunlight getting to them. Giles was starting to go crazy, him along with Spike had searched every where for the slayer but had found no clues to where she could be. Willow had called a few hours before letting them know that Xander was going to be fine and that she was going to let him rest and come back to the house to help find Buffy.

Angel walked into the living room of the house. He just wanted to know where the blond was. He didn't recall ever being this scared. The vampire picked up a picture frame that held the photo of Buffy taken only weeks before. Willow thought that it would be a good thing to have pictures of Buffy while she was pregnant in the house. There in the photo stood Buffy with her pregnant belly up against the kitchen sink. A smile came to Angel's lips. Buffy wore cotton Nike pants and one of his t-shirts. Her blond hair tied up into a pony tail. She had said she looked so ugly in the picture and begged Willow not to place it on the small end table. To Angel all he seen in the picture was beauty that of the woman he loved so much whom was pregnant with his child. Angel ran his finger across the glass of the picture frame. He wished that Willow would hurry up and get back to the house so she could do the spell that would show them where Buffy was at. Giles had explained that the spell may not work properly, especially if there was a spell on Buffy of some sorts.

"Willow should be here any minute I do hope." Giles said as he placed everything on the coffee table sitting in front of the couch. Giles words brought Angel out of his thoughts. He took one more long look at the picture and then sat it back down on the end table.

"I should had been here." Angel's words were almost a whisper as he spoke them.

"It's not your fault Angel. You might of not even be able to have saved her." Giles said.

"No I would had saved her Giles. How can I feel like this?"

"Feel like what Angel? Feel like your dieing slowly because of the one you love is hurting?" Giles said his words then images of Jenny coming to his mind.

"Is this what you felt like Giles? Is this what I made you feel when I killed..."

"It wasn't you Angel, it was Angelus. However yes that is what I felt when Jenny died. When...when I found her..I ...I...I felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest..I didn't know what direction to turn in. I... I think if it wasn't for Buffy, I would had died." Giles said taking his glasses off to only put the ear bar piece into his mouth.

"What do you mean Giles?" Angel asked. No one had ever spoken to him about the events around that time.

"Well...Angel I...I was coming after you, when you were Angelus. I wanted to kill Angelus for what he had done...for what he had put me through." Images of Jenny come to Giles' mind as he spoke.

"Giles I'm so sorry, I..."

"Like I've told you before Angel, it wasn't you it was Angelus I hold nothing against you."

"Same person Giles."

"No...no it's not Angel and I will not allow you to think that. Angelus is a cruel very cruel vampire. One that takes pleasure out of everyone else's pain. You on the other are very different."

"The difference is just a soul." Angel's words were soft.

"The soul is what makes the man Angel." Giles said.

Willow came walking through the door making Angel run to the corner and get out of the beam of light that shone through once the door was open. The red head quickly shut the door.

"How was Xander?" Giles instantly asked curious about the boy.

"He will be fine. You have everything?" Willow asked going into the living room of the house.

"I do believe so."

"Come on let's get this done so that we can find Buffy." Angel said following the red head into the living room. He wanted to find Buffy now.

"Spike we're ready." Giles shouted to the bleach blond vampire to wake him.

"What?... Oh bloody hell it's the little wicca. Ok let's get this done and over with so I can return to my crypt." Spike got up from the small love seat and joined the others that where now sitting around in a circle on the living room floor. Willow laid the map of Sunnydale on the floor and started putting the stuff together to start the spell. She prayed that this would work, that they would find Buffy in time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Buffy raised up off the floor and went to stand on the other side of the room once she heard the door being unlocked. She had no idea what or who would be coming through and she wanted to be some what ready.

This was one vampire that she hadn't seen yet. Jeremy walked closet to Buffy, his game face on.

"We are almost ready for you."

"What do you have planned? Think I will enjoy it?" Buffy asked bringing sarcasm into the conversation.

"Oh slayer I think you will enjoy after all it's going to be your child's birthday." Jeremy spoke has he went to place her hand on Buffy's belly.

"Stay awake from me! What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy shouted.

"Oh hell I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. After all your going to die so it won't make much difference. Things are being gathered right now as we speak, we are going to cut your baby out of you. Of course we are going to kill you."

"Why do you want my baby?" Buffy asked trying to hide her emotions.

"He will eventually but one of us. With the strength that he will have. Oh the possibilities are endless with what we will be able to do." Jeremy laughed which only brought disgust to Buffy. She couldn't believe that they were actually going to cut out her child. She hid her tears, she would not show this creature her weakness.

"Well see heres the thing. That isn't going to happen." Buffy's voice was strong as she stood her ground.

"How's that?" Jeremy questioned.

"I won't let it happen, I'm going to kill you, kill all of you."

Jeremy pushed the blond against the wall and backhanded her against the face hard splitting her lip open. He watched as the blood flowed and wanted so bad to taste her. She was off limits for now, that was until they got the baby out but then he would have his taste of a slayer. Jeremy wasn't ready for the pregnant slayer to come toward him. She knocked his feet out from under him and fled toward the door. Jeremy grabbed her ponytail pulling her back to him. Buffy fell to the floor and got up as fast as she could. She had no weapons, she had nothing but her strength and she fought him fast and hard until she couldn't fight any longer. Jeremy left her to herself as he left the room. Locking the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right there!" Giles said as he placed his finger on the map. If the spell worked right then Buffy wasn't too far away from where they were now.

"Let's go Spike." Angel said grabbing the blanket from the couch to shield himself from the sunlight. Spike followed suit and grabbed the other blanket and right on Angel's heels followed him out the kitchen door.

Giles and Willow took the map and went out the front door getting into Willow's car.

Angel was only thinking about getting to Buffy. He kept the image of the map on his mind. He knew the sewers after all that was the way he got around Sunnydale for a very long time. She was hurting he could sense it. Damned the ones that made her hurt. He would make them pay.

The sun was starting to go down giving them a plus on their part as they made it to the destination the map had shown. They would only have a little while to wait before they could come up out of the sewers. Giles walked around what looked to be a abandon house on the bad side of town. The grass was over grown. All the windows were boarded up tight. Giles came up to a window he could barely see through the cracks of the boards. There wasn't much that he could see. He did see movement though and lots of it. Giles couldn't tell what was going on inside though he needed a better look. He walked on around the house to another window there wasn't any light coming from it so he started to walk to the next window until he heard what sounded like crying. He leaned into the window as close as the boards would allow him.

"Buffy?" Giles questioned. There was no answer. Giles knew it was Buffy without any doubt. He quickly went around the other side of the house to the next window that held more light then the other one. He looked through the hole of one of the boards and finally got a glimpse of what was going on inside. It confused him. There were maybe six vampires in the room putting together what looked to be a operating table. There were surgical instruments sitting on one of the tables that was closest to the large table. The vampires started to talk and Giles leaned in closer. The sun now completely set he hoped that Angel and Spike were near him.

"Once the baby is out, we leave."

"What about the slayer?" One of the dirty looking vampires asked?

"Leave her, she'll die soon enough. Main mission here is get that baby and take it to Drake." Jeremy said.

"What the hell does Drake know about a baby?" The vampires started to laugh.

"I'm not actually for sure but he did kill his own children. He wants this child to raise and then turn to be one of us. This child will be strong." Jeremy once again spoke.

Giles started to back away from the window once he heard enough. He could still hear the vampires laughing amongst themselves. Giles took off running back to Willow. He had hoped that Angel and Spike were with her and was relieved when he saw the two standing next to the red head girl.

"We have to get her out of there right now!" Angel noticed right off how badly that Giles was shaking.

"Giles are you sure Buffy is in there?" Angel asked placing his hand on Giles' arm.

"Yes now let's go!" Giles once again shouted.

"Giles what are you not telling us?" Willow started to get scared. Giles wasn't acting normal.

"There going to cut the baby out of her if we don't hurry." Giles shouted to the three standing next to him.

Angel come unglued once he heard Giles words and they registered in his mind. He went straight for the house not caring if anyone was with him.

"Angel wait we need to figure this out or we will end up getting her killed." Spike shouted after the vampire.

"Wait? You want me to wait when they are cutting Buffy up? You are crazy Spike." Angel shouted back.

"All I'm saying is we can't go in there until we know the details."  
"There is six vampires in the one room. I do not know how many more is in there. They keep talking about a Drake person." Giles started to fill them in as he walked back to the house with Angel. He wanted to get the slayer out just as fast as Angel did.

"We kill them all!" Angel said then took off toward the house once more. Giles, Willow and Spike close on his heels.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the door was being unlocked Buffy prepared herself for what was coming next. She thought she had heard Giles call her name but it had to be a dream. She wasn't getting out of this mess this time she thought to herself. Three dirty looking vampires come toward her. The one she remembered from earlier. She tried to fight them as two of the vampires held her and the one she had fought earlier placed the damp cloth back over her nose and mouth allowing the darkness to over take her once again. Jeremy picked up the blond slayer and carried her into the room where her baby was to be cut out of her.

Chapter Six:

Angel kicked in the front door, not fearing nothing. His mind was to get to the slayer and get her out. There were more vampires then what Giles at thought at first. Three came rushing toward Angel at once. His stake ready he went forward and found his mark on the first one. He started to fight the one that had jumped on his back. Giles quickly staked the vampire that had jumped Willow as she came through the door behind the guys.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Willow said getting up from the dirty floor.

"Spike watch out!" Giles called to the bleach blond vampire.

Spike turned around to face yet another vampire coming toward him. He instantly rushed the vamp knocking his legs out from under him and taking him to the floor. Spike was on top of him as he shouted. "Angel get to Buffy!"

Angel was fighting and fighting hard. He heard Spike's words but he had to make a path first out of the room that they were in. More vampires come running into the room at the noise. Angel fought with everything deep inside of him. His fear was Buffy. Was she okay, was he going to make it to her in time?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hurry up with this, they are here." Jeremy told the vampire. The vampire had once been a surgeon when he was amongst the living.

"I can't hurry on this." The surgeon vampire yelled toward Jeremy.

"You have to, we have to get that kid to Drake or he is going to have our heads." Jeremy walked around the table where Buffy was laying on.

"It doesn't matter about the slayer just get that kid out!" Jeremy said before leaving the room to fight off Angel and the others. The five remaining vampires stood their ground around the surgeon and Buffy waiting for their turn. Until Angel come to that certain room, they would not leave.

The surgeon cut the shirt that Buffy wore straight up the middle. Leaving her laying almost naked other than her bra on the large table. He took the small medical knife and started making a incision right below her belly button. The blood started to run down her belly and the vampire so much wanted a taste. However he had to place his mind back at the job at hand. He had to do it perfect or they could loose the baby. The surgeon had expressed his thoughts to Drake wanting to wait longer to get the child. Buffy they knew still had weeks to go before she would give birth. He pleaded with Drake to wait in fear it may had harmed the child. Drake on the other hand was certain everything would be alright. Drake just needed the child and nothing more. The vampire could hear all the noise of the fighting outside the room but he ignored it has he worked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel could sense Buffy was near. He could feel her deep within him. Which only made him fight much more harder.

Jeremy came into the room rushing Angel all at once. The famous Angelus that he had heard so much about, he wanted a piece of him. Angel went to the floor. He wasn't ready for Jeremy. The two vampires wrestle on the floor before getting their footing and standing toe to toe together.

"Where is Buffy?" Angel growled as he spoke.

"She is well taken care of." Jeremy said before rushing toward Angel. This time though Angel was ready and gave a round house kick that knocked Jeremy against the wall. Angel wasn't finished though he wanted to do more to the vampire that had brought hurt to the slayer. Angel with his stake in hand rushed toward Jeremy only to fall short as Jeremy suddenly moved from Angel's grasp. Jeremy kicked Angel from behind pushing him into the wall but it only took seconds for Angel to get his footing once more. Angel's mind went to images of Buffy and the slayer being pregnant. He was suddenly filled with rage as he pinned Jeremy down and staked him watching the vampire turn to dust.

Angel wasn't done he turned around, it seemed as though all the vampires in the room was taken care of. He only had to give Spike one look before leaving the room walking into the next room to find more vampires. What scared Angel was the image of Buffy laying on the table obviously unconscious. Her blood filled his senses, he didn't have to see it, he knew it was there. Rage once again filled him but he wasn't the only one. Spike took in the appearance of the room and his surroundings. Buffy was there on the table he too smelled the blood. The two vampires went at it like it was their very last fight. Giles rushed the surgeon pushing him away from the slayer as Willow went to Buffy's side.

"Oh God Buffy." Willow cried as she took the straps off of the slayers arms. The red head wanted Buffy to wake up, she wanted her to be alright. Buffy's belly and under was covered in blood and that scared the red head.

Angel could hear Willow's cries. He glanced to the slayer and took in her condition. Quickly he went back to the task at hand. Fighting the vampires that had done this. That had ripped his world apart.

"I've got them!" Spike shouted toward Angel when there were two remaining vampires left to fight. "Go see to the slayer!"

Angel silently thanked the bleach blond vampire and went to the table were Buffy laid. Giles was in the corner of the room fighting the surgeon vampire. Angel quickly grabbed one of the baby blankets that lay on the table next to Buffy. He supposed that the vampires were going to use on Cole once they had gotten him cut out. Angel placed the blanket on Buffy's belly applying pressure. The blood soaked through making him grabbed more blankets. Once Angel had those placed on her, he spoke to Willow.

"Willow I need you to keep pressure on this." Angel removed his hand which was now covered with Buffy's blood to allow Willow to place her hand where his was.

"Your going to have to work with me here Will. Keep pressure on her stomach while I pick her up." Angel said looking into the red head's eyes. He knew that Willow was scared he could sense it but he could also see that she was shaking. Angel didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. He spoke softly to her.

Angel picked Buffy up into his arms as if she didn't weigh only a ounce he held her body close to him. Willow kept her hands on Buffy's stomach as they walked out of the room as one. Angel knew that Spike could take care of himself and he hoped that Giles would be okay just right now Buffy was his main concern. Angel wasn't surprised to hear Giles and Spike right behind him though.

"Oh hell that was a damn good fight. Can we do it again?" Spike said as he caught up with Angel and Willow.

"Maybe later Spike. We need to get Buffy to the hospital." Angel rushed toward Willow's car. Spike was there to open the back door allowing the vampire and the red head to climb into the back seat with Buffy.

"Willow just keep that pressure on her stomach." Angel spoke softly. Willow just nodded her head, tears running down her cheeks. She was afraid her voice would fail her if she tried to speak.

Giles got into the driver side and pulled out from the curb once Spike was in the passage side seat. Giles floored it heading to the hospital. Joyce entered his mind and he hated that they hadn't told her about her daughter yet but they wanted to keep the woman safe and out of the picture until they had found Buffy. Still Giles couldn't bring himself to let Joyce know, now that they had found Buffy in the condition she was in.

Angel held Buffy close to him. He could hear her heartbeat which relieved him some to know. Buffy was starting to come to. Angel held onto her tighter so she would not hurt herself anymore than she was hurt now.

"Buffy, I'm here...I've got you Buffy." Angel kept whispering over and over.

Buffy was in pain. She opened her eyes to stare into the eyes of her vampire. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Angel?"

"I'm here Buffy."

Buffy tried to move which only caused her pain and she cried out. Tears now streamed down her cheeks. She was starting to panic but couldn't calm herself down.

"I...can't...I can't Breath." Buffy tried to say.

"Buffy you need to calm down...your okay I'm here now." Angel kept repeating trying to calm Buffy down.

"I..hurt." Buffy whispered.

"I know..we are going to the hospital..your okay."

"Cole?"

Angel could tell that with each word Buffy spoke or when she tried to move it pained her more and more.

"Cole is okay to Buffy. We're almost there." He knew Giles was going as fast as he could go. Angel could see the lights of the hospital in view.

"Buffy listen to me. We are here at the hospital we're going to get you out of the car now." Angel's words were soft as he spoke to the slayer. He turned his attention to Willow.

"Will you okay?"

Willow nodded her head yes.

"Willow keep that pressure on there. Move slowly so we don't do any more damage."

Willow and Angel worked together but there was only so much that they could and the both of them stopped when Buffy cried out in pain. Giles was instantly there by her side. It pained his heart to see her in that much pain. She was like his daughter and loved her as if she belonged to him as his child.

Angel carried Buffy into the hospital. The second he was through the door he started shouting for help. Nurses came toward him and ushered him into a room with her.

Once the blankets was removed one of the nurses ran from the room shouting for the doctor.

"Sir what happened here?" The short haired nurse looked up to Angel for answers.

"I...I.." Angel suddenly couldn't find his voice. All he could see was Buffy laying on the gurney with nurses running around in the room working on the slayer. Fear set in his chest and he knew if he had a beating heart it would be breaking right now.

"I can give you all the information." Giles said walking up to the nurse. Giles looked on the badge and could see that the nurses name was Molly Powell. The nurse reminded him so much of his Jenny it scared him.

"Ok that's fine but the rest of you need to go to the waiting room. We need to work on this young lady and we can't do it with all of you standing around taking up space."

Angel bent down next to Buffy's ear as he spoke. "Listen my girl, they are running me out of here. But I will be right outside that door over there waiting on you. I'm not leaving now or ever Buffy. I love you." Angel placed a soft wet kiss on Buffy's lips. Her tears and his mixing together as he put his face against hers. He hated to leave her but knew that he had to at this moment. Angel stood up straight and gave Buffy one more look before taking a crying Willow into his arms and leading her out the door to the waiting room area. The red head was very upset, she was shaking and Angel tried to steady her. Spike walked backwards as the actions around him was taking place. He placed his two fingers to his lips and then held them out toward the slayer. The bleach blond vampire went out a different door to the outside night air. The flame from the lighter could be seen lighting the cigarette that he held in his mouth.

It wasn't long before Giles was pushed out the door. He found Angel sitting on one of the waiting room couches with his arm wrapped around Willow talking softly to her. Giles truly believed that if it wasn't for him taking care of the red head that Angel would had already lost his mind.

"They said they would send someone out. I think... I think I need to go and call Ms. Summers and fill her in on everything, she should really be here." Giles said wanting to make himself busy. Once he got around the corner away from Angel and Willow he found the pay phones hanging on the wall. Giles stood against one of the pay phones trying to gather his thoughts before he made the call to Buffy's mother. He started to break down as he slid down the wall to sit in the floor. Tears of a grown man flowed down his cheeks. He felt like he was losing his slayer, his child and his friend. Giles didn't honestly know what he would do if he lost Buffy. The two had already been through so much there wasn't much more either one could take on mentally. However what ever was thrown at them, they would conquer it together.

Chapter Seven:

"Lord what has this girl went through?" The doctor looked over Buffy's wound.

"Sir even I don't think I could hazard a guess to that." Molly pushed strands of blond hair away from the slayers face.

The incisions made on Buffy's stomach looked to the doctor like they were done by a professional surgeon. Dr. Keith had seen many many things come through his emergency room before but he believed this had to top them. Dr. Keith was in his mid fifties with salt and pepper colored hair. He pushed his glasses up as he looked over the chart of Buffy's vital signs.

The machines Buffy was hooked to, started to beep alarming the doctor and his nurse. "Molly call OR tell them we need a room stat. We are going to have to do a cesarean section on this young lady now." Dr. Keith started to get Buffy ready to be transported up stairs to the surgical department. Buffy's blood pressure was to high. Dr. Keith was afraid that they were going to loose both Buffy and her baby if he did anything different.

Molly called the OR and they were waiting on Buffy to be brought up stairs. She along with the doctor made sure everything was good to go before pushing the gurney away from the wall and out the double doors of the Emergency room.

Spike was coming back inside the hospital as they were pushing Buffy down the hallway toward the elevators. He rushed his steps as he followed them. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"What's going on?" Spike shouted after the doctor. For some reason Spike scared Dr. Keith. He just didn't like the way the vampire looked.

Angel heard the noise and the shouting from Spike and instantly stood. He ran over to the gurney as they were pushing it down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"Sir you and your friends can come up to the waiting room up stairs Buffy is going to need a cesarean."

The nurse hit the button that would open the elevator doors. Once the doors were open they pushed the gurney inside. Angel followed with them, holding on to Buffy's hand. The doctor allowed Angel to be with Buffy for the duration of the transport just to calm the young girl down.

"We'll be up in just a few minutes." Giles said has they had passed him on the way to the elevator. He had finally found the courage to call Ms. Summers and knew that she was on her way to the hospital. Spike and Willow walked up to Giles as the doors shut to the elevator. The three would wait for the next ride up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel held tight to Buffy's hand. He looked into her watery eyes as he spoke. "I'm here Buffy...everything is going to be okay." Angel kept telling her, he didn't know if he was trying to calm the slayer down or himself.

"Sir we are going to do a cesarean on Buffy to get the baby out."

Angel suddenly looked to the doctor. "Isn't it to early she is only a little over eight months."

"That is fine, the baby should be okay however Buffy's blood pressure is a concern to me I fear that if we don't get the baby out now that there could be complications." The doctor said.

Angel turned his attention back to the slayer. She looked so pale he thought to himself. Angel could see the fear in Buffy's eyes as she whispered to him. "Angel?"

Angel leaned down close to Buffy's face as he spoke softly. "I'm here."

"Promise me that if something happens to me you will take care of our child." New tears started to flow down the slayers cheeks. She didn't want to imagine not being with her son but some things had to be said.

"We will raise him together Buffy." Angel whispered.

"Angel please tell me, that you will take care of Cole...please." Buffy begged.

"I will Buffy..I will." Tears came to the vampire's eyes as he spoke his words. He couldn't imagine a life without Buffy. How was he suppose to raise a child?

"We are here." Molly spoke breaking the contact the two loves had with each other at the moment.

Angel held on to the slayers hand as he walked next to the gurney as it was being pushed toward the large double doors.

"Sir you have to go to the waiting room now." Molly said stopping the gurney from moving forward.

Angel nodded toward Molly and then bent down to Buffy's ear.  
"I love you." Angel then backed away and watched as Buffy was being pushed into the double doors. He stood there looking through the small square window not wanting to move. His legs wouldn't work, they wouldn't allow him to move away from his spot. Angel's mind registered the noise of Giles, Willow and Spike as they made their way toward him. He took one last look through the glass window before turning around to face the new comers.

"They are getting the baby out." Angel spoke his words then went to the chair to sit down. "The doctor said it is okay for them to do that now."

"Did you get to talk to Buffy?" Willow asked wanting to know about her best friend.

"Not really, she is scared." Angel said not wanting to let them know that she thought she was going to die that she had asked him to take care of their son if something was to happen to her. That question she had asked him would stay with him for as long as he was still on the earth.

"Angel I've been thinking." Giles said as he sat down next to the vampire. Giles quickly looked to Spike and Willow to see them standing up against the wall next to each other.

"What Giles?" Angel asked, knowing what Giles had been thinking cause it had entered his mind once or twice since finding Buffy.

"Drake wasn't with them."

"I know that, but we will find him. Right now we just ... we just can't."

"As long as Drake is still amongst us that means danger for Cole." Giles words were almost a whisper.

"We'll find him Giles, I promise you that." Angel's words were harsh as he spoke them. Right now wasn't the time to think about that. He knew they would have to face that bridge but not at this moment in time. Right now his thoughts were on the slayer and that of his son. He was scared for them, scared that he would loose one of them or even the both of them. Angel was sure that he couldn't deal with it.

"Giles?" Joyce Summers ran toward the watcher.

"Is Buffy okay?" Tears streamed down her face for her daughter and grandchild.

"They took her into the operating room to do a C-Section on her." Giles stood up and wrapped a comfortable arm around Buffy's mother.

"What happened to her Rupert?"

Giles lead Joyce to a different area of the waiting room and explained the events that had taken place. After all this was all about her child and grandchild she should know everything.

Angel sat by himself with his own thoughts. He wanted to be left alone right now. Spike and Willow stood against the wall neither one talking just the company of each other was all they needed at the moment.

Angel looked down at his hands, as he held them together. Buffy's blood still stained them. He hadn't even thought about them until now. It made him take a look at his self. Blood stained the front of his shirt and he just had to get it off he couldn't bare to see it. He got up from the chair and walked fast to the nearest bathroom to wash up. As the water ran over his hands the blood mixed with the water went down the sink making the sink a almost pink color. He took the long sleeve shirt he wore off and threw it in the trashcan leaving him only in the t-shirt that he had wore underneath. He knew if he could see himself in the mirror what would be staring back at him. He was a mess but he couldn't bring himself to get control not until he knew about his family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

It wasn't long before Molly came walking threw the large double doors holding a bundle in her arms wrapped in a pale blue blanket. Angel had just walked back down the hall to see the woman standing there with Giles and Joyce circling her.

"Sir I would like for you to meet your son." Molly said as she passed the precious bundle to Angel's arms. Angel looked down at this now sleeping son. His eyes began to water as he looked back at the nurse.

"Buffy?"

"The doctor will be out in a few minutes to answer your questions. We are going to take your son to the nursery, would you like to follow?" Molly asked the vampire.

Angel was torn, he wanted to go with his son, to keep him safe but he didn't want to leave Buffy he wanted to make sure that she was alright. He gave another look to his son before passing him back to Molly.

"We'll go with the little imp." Spike said coming forward. The emotions written clearly on Angel's face, Spike knew the battle that was going on in Angel's mind. "We'll keep him safe for you peaches, just until you get there."

Willow walked up to Angel as she spoke. "You'll let us know about Buffy as soon as you find something out?" Angel took Willow into his arms and held her close to him as he whispered. "As soon as I know something you'll be the first person I find. Keep Cole safe."

Willow nodded to the vampire and then walked with Spike behind the nurse that was carrying the precious bundle to the nursery.

Angel watched as the nurse, Spike, Willow and his son went down the hallway to the elevator. He then turned his attention to the double doors. The waiting was killing him, he wanted to know about Buffy right now.

"I think she will be fine, she has to be okay. I mean she has Cole." Joyce said tears coming down her cheeks.

"Buffy is a very strong person and I think you are right, she will be fine." Giles' words he had hoped would come as a comfort to everyone standing there with him, including himself.

The double doors opened and Dr. Keith came walking out to meet with Angel, Giles and Joyce Summers. Angel didn't like the look that covered the doctor's face. It was a look of dread and regret. Angel feared the worse as the doctor got closer and look to the vampire.

"How is Buffy?" Angel asked so fast he didn't even know if his words had came out right.

"Let's go over here and sit down and I'll explain everything to you." Dr. Keith didn't wait for a reply from the three he walked off toward the couch that sat in the waiting room, knowing that they would follow him.

Once they were all seated on the couch next to each other the doctor sat down on the small table in front of them. "Your son first of all." The doctor looked to Angel as he spoke. "Is very small but he is doing magnificent. He weighed 6 pounds and 8ounces. The little boy..." "Cole" Angel said.

"Cole is breathing on his own and has really surprised me with everything that has happened while Buffy was pregnant with him. His lungs are working great and his heart beat is very strong. Now with that said on to Buffy. We had some complications with Buffy's blood pressure, that being the reason we done the cesarean to get the baby out. The blood that Buffy lost left her weak."

Joyce started to cry as the doctor talked. She knew that the doctor was going to tell her that she lost her daughter, that Buffy had died. Giles wrapped his arm around Joyce to offer comfort he to allowed the tears to come to his eyes and slide down his face.

Angel was loosing it, he couldn't bare to listen to the doctor's words. He lost Buffy he lost the mother of his child and he had no idea how he would make it without her. He wanted to die because with each word the doctor spoke the vampire could feel his soul dieing within him. Angel gripped his hand together tightly. How was he suppose to go on?

"Buffy went into shock while we were doing the surgery. She started to hemorrhage but we finally had gotten that to stop. Buffy is recovering right now. We had to end up doing a complete hysterectomy on her. I'm sorry but Buffy will not be able to have anymore children. It will take a while for her to recover from this, physically and mentally." The doctor looked to each of the three sitting in front of him as he spoke.

"You mean she is okay though?" Angel's words were almost a whisper as he choked them out.

"She will be in time. Right now we are keeping a watch on her blood pressure and all her vitals."

"Can I see her?" Angel and Joyce asked at the same time.

"Yes just two at a time please. Only for a few minutes. They will be moving Buffy into another room just in a little while. I will show you the way." Dr. Keith placed his glasses back on and waited for Angel and Joyce to follow him.

" We will be back in just a few minutes." Angel said before walking behind the doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel wasn't prepared for what he saw when he walked into the room where Buffy was. Machines were hooked to her everywhere that he could see. Buffy was hooked to IVs and the blanket was pulled up to her chest.

"We have her sedated right now to keep her still and allow her to rest." Dr. Keith spoke as he checked the machines Buffy was hooked to.

Angel walked to the side of the bed and placed his hand on the slayers forehead. He bent down next to her ear. "Hang in there. I know your strong and you'll get through this cause you have a little boy that needs his mother. He is perfect in every way Buffy, I can't wait for you to see him. I love you my girl and I will be back but right now I'm going to go and check on our son. Cole is waiting for you." Angel backed away from the bed. His emotions were starting to take over control of him. He allowed Joyce time with her daughter leaving the two together, he left the room.

Angel walked pass Giles without speaking one single word. He needed to find Willow and his son before he lost total control of himself. The events over the last couple of days were now starting to take it's toll on him. Angel made it to the nursery following the signs on the wall of the hospital. There standing up against a large pane glass window was Spike and Willow. Once Willow got sight of Angel she rushed to him.

"Buffy will be fine. She is okay right now she is sedated but she is going to be fine." Angel spoke as he looked to the window to see the little card on the end of the bassinet that read 'Summers'. That was his child laying there sleeping soundly.

"The little imp is doing fine." Spike said aloud. "Hasn't cried much, you sure he is yours peaches?"

Angel didn't have to answer that question. Cole was the spitting image of him. The vampire wanted to hold him in his arms again but knew that the nurse was doing test on the child. He looked so tiny. That was his son though and he would protect him. This child he was looking at would be Buffy's only birth child along with his only.

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Buffy had been moved to a regular room. Angel sat by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. He held her hand in his and just sat there staring at her. He had spent time with Cole before coming to Buffy's side. The nurse had allowed Angel to hold the baby and the vampire was so surprised at all small Cole was. The baby had woke up while in his father's arms. The baby wiggled in Angel's arms and that brought a smile to the vampires face. This was his son that he was holding, this was what the love that him and Buffy had shared together created.

Buffy was starting to wake up. She didn't know where she was or what was going on and started to get scared. She tired to open her eyes but they felt like they were taped shut or had a small weight on them.

"Buffy?" Angel's voice was soft and almost a whisper.

"Angel.."

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked in concern.

"I'm not sure.." Buffy said as she moved her hand to rest upon her stomach. The pain she felt was coming from her stomach and then suddenly everything come rushing to her mind of the events that had taken place.

"Oh my God, Angel ...Cole?"

"Cole is fine Buffy. He is in the nursery with your mother and Giles keeping watch over him. He is just fine." Angel reassured the slayer.

"You've seen him?" Buffy asked.

"Yes and he is perfect in every way." Angel said with pride. He knew he also had to talk to her about not being able to have any more birth children. Angel had wanted to be the one to talk to her about it thinking that if it came from him then maybe everything would be okay.

"Buffy listen...there were some complications while doing the surgery to get Cole out. The doctor had to do a procedure called a hysterectomy." Angel waited with his words to make sure that Buffy was listening to him. He saw the tears come to her eyes as she started to speak.

"That's okay Angel...Cole is here. Cole is a part of the both of us and if you can't have any more children then...I don't want any more children." Buffy said. The slayer went to move to get comfortable but pain stopped her from moving any further.

"Lay still Buffy and I'll get the nurse to give you something." Angel left the room in search of the nurse. Buffy laid there staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts went to what had happened during the surgery and she had said she didn't want more children but she felt in time that maybe she would who knew her feelings then. She started to cry harder and brought her hands up to wipe her tears. She couldn't understand why she couldn't stop crying. Cole was alive and doing great, she was alive and would recover. Both her and Angel had their dream child together but why couldn't she stop crying?

Angel came back to the door to see Buffy with her hands over her eyes, he could hear her crying from where he stood. Buffy had went through a lot mentally he knew. It tore at him to watch her cry but he didn't know what he could do to calm her. He walked further into the room and sat down in the chair, taking one of her hands from her face he looked at her red wet swollen eyes.

"Buffy it's over. Cole is doing great and I'm sure they will bring him in so that you can see him soon. Everyone else is doing good and you are going to get better. I love you more than anything I've ever loved before in my whole life."

"I'm sorry Angel, I just can't seem to stop crying."

"You can push that off on the meds, surgery and having a new born baby sweetheart. New mothers go through the tears so do not fear they will go away." Molly spoke as she came into the room. "I hear your having some pain. This shot right here that I hold in my hand will help ease some of that." Molly said as she pushed the needle into the connector on the iv that was in Buffy's hand.

"Get you some rest and in the morning I'll go and get your son for you so that you can see that beautiful baby." Molly left the room leaving the two lovers together.

"You should really go home Angel. I'm fine and don't need a babysitter. Sun will be up soon and I don't want you caught out in it. Would really put a damper on our lives." Buffy said as she tried to show a grin.

"I'm not going any where Buffy. As long as you and Cole are here I'm here." Angel wasn't about to go anywhere.

"Angel I ... I need you to go I want some time by myself." Buffy finally spoke her inner feelings. She had a lot to deal with in her mind and she couldn't do it with him sitting there next to her.

"Buffy..."

"Angel please." Buffy's voice was a little harsh, something that she didn't intend to happen.

"I'll leave but I'm only going upstairs to where Cole is, that's it Buffy." Angel stood up to leave he would come back and check on her once she was sleeping. "I love you my girl" was almost said in a whisper as he walked out the door and toward the elevator to go upstairs.

Buffy stared at the doorway she didn't mean to be harsh with Angel she just wanted to sort threw her thoughts that was all jumbled in her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel walked up to the window to pear in at his son. Cole was sleeping soundly in the hospital bassinet. Giles come to stand next to the vampire.

"Angel I think you should go back to Buffy's before the sun comes up. I've already sent Spike away."

"I'm fine Giles."

"No your not. Now please go home get you some rest and stay away from the sunlight. Cole will need his father and it will not do him any good to loose you now or loose you like that." Giles spoke the truth Angel knew it but he didn't want to leave either one of them.

"Fine I'll go but I will be back tonight." Angel said not taking his eyes from his son.

"The pediatrician said that Cole will be released today. Joyce and Willow will be bringing him home since Buffy can't be released yet. I've sent Spike to the house just to check things over and he should be there when you get there Angel."

"Where's Willow?" Angel looked around the area for the red head, he was worried about her. She had taken it very hard seeing Buffy in the condition that they had found her in.

"I've sent Willow to the house to pick up a few things for Buffy and Cole." Giles answered. "You need to go Angel the sun will be up soon."

"Ok, I'm going to go and tell Buffy bye then I will go back to the house. Giles keep them safe please." Angel said looking into the english man's eyes.

"I will my friend...I will."

- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel took a quick look on Buffy before leaving the hospital. She was laying on her side facing the wall and he didn't bother her. He hated when her female emotions took over control of her. She always pushed him away when that happened and it pained him to deal with it. He walked into the darkened house and wondered where Spike was at. It didn't take him long to find the vampire laying on the couch sleeping. Angel left the vampire laying there, making sure the window shades were closed tight he went up the stairs to Buffy's bedroom. Angel grabbed clothes from his bag and went into the shower.

The hot water felt good running over his body. He stood there lost in his thoughts as the bathroom steamed up. Things needed to be done, he needed to call LA and let them know that Cole was here and that both him and Buffy were okay. They still needed to track down Drake. He wanted Drake out of the picture and out of their lives. It would be better to know what this Drake looked like, he felt like they would be hunting a ghost.

Angel stepped from the shower and dried his body with the large blue towel. He put his clothes on and went back into the bedroom. The room smelled like Buffy and he liked that. The vampire went to sit down on the edge of the bed. That is when he noticed the baby's items sitting against the wall. They hadn't had time to put the things together or to get ready for the child. Buffy had stated she wanted Cole in her room for the first year or so. Angel himself that would be a good idea to be close to the baby at night. Angel had a idea and went to wake up the bleach blond vampire to help him work the idea through.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was up, there was no mistaking that. However the window shades were closed up tight in the master bedroom as the two vampires put the baby's crib together.

"I know how to read these instructions." Spike said looking over the piece of paper he held in his hand.

"Please tell. I've never put one of these things together before."

"Well right here it says it peaches. Step one pull everything out of the box."

"We have done that already Spike." Angel answered getting annoyed with the vampire.

"Step two, take a long drink of whiskey." Spike said as he brought the bottle of whiskey up to his mouth and took a long swing from it. "Step three place the long bar into the shorter bar." Spike took the two bars in question and placed them together. "Step three, take another long drink of whiskey." Spike once again brought the bottle up to his mouth.

"Damn it Spike give me that paper. Put the whiskey up so we can get this done." Angel said jerking the instruction paper out of Spike's hand.

The two vampires had already put the tall white chest and the white changing table together and placed them in the bedroom. The crib would go under the two large windows on one side of the bedroom. Before to long the crib was done and the bed was made with the blue and white crib set that Joyce had purchased for the baby. Angel placed the small lamp on top of the chest of drawers. The lamp had blue bears that matched the crib set Joyce had gotten. Angel and Spike were folding the small clothes to place inside of the chest. Angel couldn't believe how small the items were but knew that they would be to big for Cole.

Angel picked up the bag of diapers and started putting them on the changing table, the diapers to seemed so small to him. This was his son's stuff that he was placing perfectly on the changing table and it brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait for Buffy and Cole to come out of the hospital so they could be there with him. Angel finished up the room and laid down on the king size bed to take a nap before Willow and Joyce would come with his on. Spike had went to the spare room to take his nap.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The vampire was scared as he walked in the darkened room to face his boss. He had gotten away when Angel and his team showed up to save the slayer. He wasn't stupid he knew what was going to happen when they showed up.

"Tell me it's good news." Drake spoke from the corner of the room where he was sitting smoking a cigarette.

"I'm sorry sir but we failed. That vampire with a soul showed up and killed everyone, even Jeremy."

Dylan looked down at his dirty hands, he hadn't been a vampire very long. He still remembered what it was like living among the living and being the high school football hero. He was dirty from head to toe and had been running most of the night and had to hit the sewers once they sun started to come up. His blond hair looked almost black from the dirt.

"I see that you made it." Drake's words were like a knife as he spoke.

"Yes...well I wanted to make sure you knew..."

"Jeremy fought til his death did he?" Drake said interrupting the vampire.

"Yes sir he did." Dylan answered.

"That was noble of him, I'm really going to miss him."

"What do we do now sir, forget about the child?" Dylan asked in hopes that he didn't have to go up against Angel and his team.

"No we recruit more of us and we will have that child. I will not stop until that child is with me." Drake shouted to the vampires in the room.

"Come night fall you all will go out and add to our number once we are ready we will kill that slayer and take her child." Drake didn't leave room for comment as he ushered the vampires out of the room. He would not stop until he had that child if it meant killing everyone around the slayer, vampires included. He knew that the child would bring great strength and he needed that strength.

Chapter Nine:

The sun was shining bright as Joyce and Willow walked into Buffy's room with the baby. Cole was finally released to go home and they wanted to stop and allow the child to spend time with his mother before leaving the hospital. While Joyce and Cole was with Buffy, Willow went to Xander's room to check on her best friend. Xander was finally awake and wanted to know everything that had taken place.

"How is Buffy?"

"She is doing good. Ms. Summers is there with her now. The doctor said that he may release her in a couple of days. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me on the head with something large and hard." Xander tried to grin. "I was there to protect Buffy and I let her down." Xander's voice started to soften while he spoke.

"No...no Xander don't think like that. You didn't do nothing wrong it's not your fault and I'm sure that Buffy doesn't see it like that." Willow tried to reason with her best friend.

"I just keep thinking if there was something that I could had done different then maybe...maybe she wouldn't had to go through everything that she went through."

"Xander you can't live on what ifs Buffy is doing fine and Cole is okay. You shouldn't do this to yourself." Willow said placing her hand on top of Xander's.

Xander just looked at the red head. His mind was telling him different. He wished that there was something else he could had done for his friend to have kept her safe. Xander laid his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

"She is doing okay though?" Xander needed to hear it again just to make sure.

"Yes she is fine. When do you get released?"

"I hope today they just wanted to keep me over night to make sure I don't go loony or anything." Xander laughed as he spoke his words.

"We are all okay...just another obstacle for us to jump over." Willow said.

"Yup that it seems Willow."

The two friends sat in silence with each other. There would be time to heal for all of them involved in the events that had taken place. Willow just hope Buffy come through without any emotional scars.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"He looks just like Angel." Joyce said as she watched her daughter hold her grandson. Ms. Summers wished that Angel could have been there to see the mother and son together, it was a memory that she would store in her mind forever and fall back on it when she needed a happy moment.

"He does huh? He is prefect in every way." Buffy said feeling a bit of guilt coming to her for the way that she had spoke to Angel earlier before he had left the hospital.

"I wish I was coming home with you today." Buffy said to her son as she held him close to her body. "But your Grandma and daddy will take care of you until I can come home and be with you. I want you to be a good boy for them." Buffy placed a mother's kiss on Cole's nose as she passed him back over to his Grandmother.

"I'll call you once we get there to let you know we made it home safe." Joyce said as she held the baby in her arms. Buffy hated to see them go she wanted to be going with them so bad but knew she would in a few days. Her and Cole had been through a lot together already. Their bond was already solid. She knew without a doubt that her mother and Angel would take care of him.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joyce entered the house and went straight up the stairs. Cole already needed to be changed and she wanted to lay him down before putting the baby items together that Buffy hadn't had the chance to do yet. She opened the door to the master bedroom to see Angel sleeping on the bed. He looked so peaceful she thought as she tried to be quiet coming into the room. Joyce looked to the other side of the room to see that Angel had already put everything together and her eyes started to water. She walked over to the changing table and laid Cole down. She whispered to him as she started to change his diaper.

"That man laying over there, well he is your father sweetie and he loves you just as much as your mother does." Joyce's words soothed the baby. She quickly got the diaper on the baby and then changed him into a onsie she had picked up from the end of the changing table. When she was finished she walked over to the bed and placed the baby next to Angel. Taking the extra pillows she placed them on the other side of Cole to keep him safe. Joyce placed a baby blanket over top of the child to keep him warm. One last look then she walked out of the room. Ms. Summers went down the stairs to get the baby bottles ready, they still needed to be sterilized and things put in order.

Willow was there to give her a hand.

"Did you get to talk to Xander? How is he?"

"Yeah, he is doing great. I think he blames himself on what happened to Buffy but I told him it wasn't his fault that Buffy was going to be okay."

"He shouldn't blame himself. He is a good friend." Joyce said as she started to pull the bottles from the cabinet and place them in the sink. Willow put the formula for the baby away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel felt something laying close to him. He opened his eyes to see the face of his son laying next to him. It scared him that he hadn't even heard Ms. Summers come into the room. If he didn't know better he would have thought the woman was a vampire.

"Hey there little guy." Angel spoke softly to his son. Cole was sleeping for the most part and Angel took in every feature of the child.

"Did you get to see mommy before you came home?" Angel knew the child wasn't going to answer him but he liked to talk to the baby. "I wish she was here with us. I miss her already."

Angel laid on his side staring at his son. It was so uncanny how Cole looked just like him. However he could also Buffy in their son and he was pleased with that. Thoughts of how he was going to take care of something so small came to the vampires mind. He wondered if he would be a good father, would his son respect him and have pride for him or would Cole be ashamed of who his father was?

Angel was still lost in his thoughts when Joyce entered the room with the cordless phone in her hand.  
"Oh you are awake." Joyce said walking closer to the bed. "Buffy is on the phone."

Angel took the phone from Joyce and placed it to his ear. With his eyes on his son he spoke.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I guess. Angel listen, I'm sorry for being so rude earlier with you...it's just..everything ..."

"No need for apologies my girl. I love you Buffy and I wish you were laying here next to me and our son."

Angel could hear Buffy start to cry and he wished he was there to wipe away her tears. It tore at him to hear her and he only wished that she was with him now.

"Don't cry..." Angel found his own tears coming to his eyes as he tried to choke his words out. "Everything is going to be okay...I promise you that it will. I will go to my death protecting you and our son Buffy."

"I know...I wish I was there with you both. He is perfect Angel, he looks so much like you...and...God why is this so hard...I miss you."

"I'll be there later when the sun goes down. I can't wait to see you."

"me either." Buffy said then ended the conversation hanging up the phone.

Angel pushed the talk button on the cordless phone and held it in his hand for a minute longer before getting up from the bed. He gave the phone back to Ms. Summers and then picked up his son into his arms. Angel carried Cole over to the crib and placed him in it. He twisted the little switch for the bear mobile to start to rotate around and play the musical lullaby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The vampire stood outside the window, he was sent to research Buffy and the vampire with a soul. He knew that the baby was in the house he could hear the boy's cries from within. He also knew that there were many people in the house at the moment. He wasn't sent to fight them he was only sent to spy on them. Drake had made it clear not to touch any of them until their number became larger. It wouldn't be long before Drake had what he wanted. Drake would make sure of that.


	3. Cole is strong

Chapter Ten:

Buffy was glad to be home finally. She laid in the king size bed with Cole laying next to her. The slayer couldn't get enough of taking in her son's features. Every move the child made brought a smile to his mother's face.

"We did good." Angel's voice broke the silence that was held in the room.

"Yes we did." Buffy smiled as Angel walked from the bathroom where he had just gotten out of the shower. He laid down on the bed on the other side of his son. Cole between his parents seemed content and happy.

"You think they'll try to come after Cole again?" Buffy asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure Drake is a very determined man. I'm going to be here and we are going to be ready for him though."

"So he has a name now...Drake." Buffy spoke with her mind on the events that had taken place only days earlier causing Cole's' early arrival.

"Yes Giles heard the vampires talking and they kept mentioning a Drake."

Buffy's mind started to go back to when she was kidnapped and in the small dirty mildew smelling room. She to had heard the name Drake.

"Do we know anything about this guy yet?" Buffy questioned.

"Not yet...but I've been thinking about something and I want to run it by you before I let Giles in on it." Angel almost already knew her answer but he had to ask the question any way.

"Okay please tell."

"I was thinking we could all go to L.A. Including your mother. I think it would be a good idea."

"Angel I just can't pack up and leave, I have my duties in Sunnydale."

"I'm not saying leave for good Buffy. I'm saying for now so we can strengthen in numbers. I know a lot of demons that owe me favors and I can call some of them in to help us with Drake." Angel stood up and walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed next to Buffy.

Buffy thought about Angel's idea, she knew they needed to think with their head because Cole's life was at risk here.

"Ok I agree with that. How long?"

"I'm not sure of that but I think we should move soon. They are going to come looking for us here. We may get a little bit of a head start." Angel stood up and started to pace the room. "Buffy I only want to take care of Cole and protect him keep him safe."

"I want the same Angel. Ok I agree with your plan but I'm not staying in L.A. I'm needed here in Sunnydale." Buffy got up from the bed she had placed Cole in her arms and held him close to her body as she carried him to the crib. Angel walked up behind her and together they stood in front of the crib looking over their child they had made together. Angel wrapped one arm around Buffy and pulled her close to his body. The vampire only wanted to keep them safe and if that meant moving to L.A. for now then that was what he was going to do.

"We leave in a couple of days. I'll fill Giles in on everything and I want all of us to go Buffy. "

"I don't want my mother to go, I want her to stay here away from the danger." Buffy spoke her words in almost a whisper so not to wake the baby.

"Ok well I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Giles you go on and take your shower and I'll listen for Cole." Angel said grabbing the baby monitor on the night table next to the bed. He had the plan worked in his head now if he could only set it in motion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dining room table looked like a war zone, books and papers laid across it in a mess. Giles, Willow and Xander sat around the table with their heads in the books looking for some type of information of what they were going up against. Angel put the baby's monitor down on the table as he took the seat across from Giles. He explained his plan and was relieved when all of them agreed with him. Right now Drake would never expect them in L.A. he would look for them in Sunnydale and Angel only wanted to be a step ahead of the vampire that was after his son. His mind went to the events of when he was mortal. Angel felt guilt that he had the memories but Buffy didn't. He had the memories of the lovemaking that created Cole and the closeness that each of them had felt at that given time. Angel could still at times taste the lip gloss Buffy wore that day as he leaned in toward her for a deep passionate kiss, other times he could catch the scent of the perfume that she was wearing and the smell of her hair as they made love and he nuzzled close to her as if he couldn't get enough of her.

Angel's attention was brought back to the recent once Giles spoke. "When do you think we should leave? Buffy do you suppose is up for this?" Giles was worried about his slayer.

"I think we should leave in a couple of days, right at sunset. I also think we need to take separate cars. I'll leave mine here in front of the house so they'll think that I'm here."

"We can rent the cars and once we make it to L.A. turn them in there." Giles suggested to the vampire.

"That's a very good idea."

"You should go in one vehicle while Buffy goes in the other one."

"Why?" Angel didn't like that idea that came from the english man. Just what was Giles getting at Angel thought to himself.

"Just to be on the safe side of this. I also think Cole should be with you. If Drake and his men figure out what we're doing they would expect Cole to be with his mother."

Angel nodded his head in agreement. He knew that would be the safest thing to do but he also knew that Buffy would agree to it that she would want Cole with her. Angel stood up from the chair, picking up the baby monitor he went into the kitchen to call Cordy and Wesley to let them know his plans. Then he would talk to Buffy about the arrangements of how they were going to make it to L.A.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night had come for them to leave and make their trip to L.A. They had ended up renting three cars for their journey. Bags were packed and loaded into the cars earlier when the sun was up. Now it would be time to leave the house with having the sun already down.

"Spike I'm depending on you." Giles said as he pulled his jacket over him.

"I'm aware of that." Spike had already heard it from Angel so now he had to hear it from the watcher to?

Buffy was still moving slow as she walked down the stairs carrying the baby carryall that held Cole. Angel instantly walked in taking her load from her and he held onto her arm in case she needed support. Damn he hated to put her through this right after two surgeries and the hell she had went through at the hands of Jeremy. However he knew it was for the best, so he pushed the guilt in the back of his mind for now.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked softly.

"I'm fine let's get this show on the road." Buffy didn't want to be parted from her child for one second, how was she suppose to deal with being parted for him for the duration of the ride she asked herself.

"Okay if everyone is ready we will leave now." Giles said opening the back door. Angel and Spike had already been outside looking around making sure no danger would be found while they got into the cars.

"Spike you better remember what I said." Angel's tone was that of a determined man. He had already spoken to Spike about being with Buffy while they made their way to L.A. He hated the idea of just the two together but there was no other way around it. Xander and Willow would go in one car with most of the suitcases and the baby's items. Giles and Angel would go in the other car with Cole.

"Sure peaches whatever." Spike said before leaving the house saying "Shotgun."

"Spike you dork it's only you and Buffy how in the hell you going to say shotgun with just that number. Plus your driving." Xander said as he walked pass the bleach blond vampire.

"Take care of yourself." Angel said to Buffy as she said her goodbyes to her son.

"Take care of our child Angel. I will see you there." Buffy said as she walked behind Spike. Angel stood at the window and watched as Buffy and Spike both entered the car with no problems.

"Xander, Willow your next." Angel said turning his attention to the two friends.

"Be careful." Willow said placing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

Willow and Xander left the kitchen, leaving only Giles and Angel left to go with the baby. It would be that they would leave a few lights on in the house to think that someone was home. Angel placed a blanket over the carryall and walked out the door holding the carryall as if it was a box of some sorts. He got into the back seat of the car and shut the door. Giles locked the door behind him and went to the driver side and climbed in behind the wheel.

The three cars pulled from the curb at different times but would meet up at the same point within the hour. Buffy's mind was on Cole as she looked out the window. Spike was making her nervous as he kept looking through the rear view mirror and side mirrors.

"Spike you can calm down, I don't think we are being followed." Buffy had to grin at that vampire.

"I've got to watch my back love, something happens to you and that crazy vampire you turned to mush will have my head." Spike said without looking at Buffy.

"So your scared of Angel huh?" Buffy had to laugh at the expression that covered Spike's face.

"Oh bloody hell I do not think so."

Silence over took the car as they drove threw the night. Buffy's mind went to her son as she started to drift off to sleep.

Angel sat in the back seat half turned to be able to keep a eye all around him. His son was buckled in tight next to him and Giles drove. Angel was relieved that they weren't being followed. Cole started to stir and Angel put the diaper bag on his lap as he pulled out a bottle for the baby. Pushing the diaper bag back on the floor in front of his knees he took cover from the bottle and placed the nipple into the child's mouth.

"Shh Cole everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure of that son." Angel whispered to his son. Cole seemed to take the nipple to the bottle and calm down once he heard his father start to talk to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

They pulled in front of the building that held Angel's office. Cordy and Doyle was there on the sidewalk waiting for them to show up. Cordy wore a look of disgust on her face as she watched everyone get out of their cars.

Spike went to the other side of the car and opened the door. He took Buffy's hand as he helped her come out of the vehicle. He held her steady until she was able to get her footing. He stayed close to her for support if needed. Xander and Willow walked down the sidewalk and toward their old friend Cordelia.

"I don't like this at all." Cordy spoke to them. This was her place, this was the place she went to get away from all of them and now they were here in her face like they were taunting her.

"Yeah well you'll get over it soon enough." Xander said going over to grab the diaper bag from angels hand while the vampire took his son. The women went directly into the building not wanting to stay outside for to long. Angel led them to his small apartment, he would make room for them he knew. No matter how long it took he would keep them here.

He placed the carryall on his bed and turned around to face Buffy. He knew she was close, he could feel her. Angel placed his hand on her arm and then led her to the bed to sit down next to their son.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired I guess. I figured I'd be able to move better by now or feel better at least."

"Buffy you've been through a lot it will take some time to recover. Listen I'm going to get every settled then I'll come back, are you okay with Cole for now?" Angel knew the answer but he was so worried about his family.

"Yes." Buffy unstrapped her son from the carryall and pulled him into her arms. She needed to hold him close to her.

Xander, Doyle, Giles and Spike brought the stuff in from the cars and placed it on the floor in the middle of the room. Spike went over to the small couch and plopped down.

"There is blankets over there." Angel pointed to as he took the baby's items and placed them on the table in the kitchen area of his place along with Willow's help. Angel and Willow started talking like they were best friends. Laughing at what each other said. They worked as a team Willow unpacked the box that held Cole's formula and passed it can by can to Angel who would put it up in the empty cabinet. Willow picked up the next box that carried Cole's bottles and handed them to the vampire as he placed them next to the sink on the counter.

Cordelia found herself being jealous of the new found friendship that the vampire and red head held between each other. They were working together as if they had been best friends forever. Willow knew what to do without Angel even having to ask. Cordelia stepped back a few paces she didn't know what to do, she felt hurt. She had been the one there for Angel, she was the one he turned to when he needed help on something. He had even came to her many times seeking conversation. How could the red head have taken over that place in such a short period of time she wondered to herself. Cordy went to where everyone else was finding places to take short naps before they hit research again. She sat down in the floor next to Doyle who had agreed to stay the night in case danger had found it's way into the building.

Xander laid on the floor with a blanket and small pillow, he had been watching Cordelia and could see that something was bothering her. He felt a bit of jealous himself when he saw how she sat so close to the Irishman. Just like his Cordy to fall for a guy with a accent he thought to himself.

"Ok that is everything Willow, why don't you go over and lay down with Buffy and Cole." Angel suggested as he took the last box and laid it on the floor next to the trash can.

"Oh that is okay Angel, you lay down with them I'll go over here somewhere it doesn't matter where I sleep."

"No please Willow go in and lay down with Buffy, if you would like to change clothes you can go right in there." Angel pointed to the bathroom. "I'm going to the chair next to the bed. I'm just not tired, so please get some rest. I'll need ya refreshed for research."

Willow agreed with Angel and took her bag into the small apartment bathroom and changed her clothes. She felt better once she had changed into the t-shirt and pajama pants. She come back out of the bathroom to see Angel putting the small portable crib up next to the bed and laying Cole's blankets down in it before taking Cole from the bed and then kissing his son on the forehead and placing him into the crib. Willow climbed onto the bed and knew Buffy was still awake when she noticed her staring back at the red head.

Buffy watched as Angel set the small crib up and then took their son from the bed and placed him in the crib. Buffy felt safe whenever Angel was around and she knew that both her and Cole would have nothing to worry about as long as he was around.

Angel sat in the chair watching Cole sleep in his crib. He quickly looked to Buffy who was sleeping now. She seemed to be in a peaceful sleep which relieved the vampire. Angel would sit there and protect all that mattered to him no matter how long that took. He didn't feel comfortable enough with Buffy and Cole in someone else's hands. Whatever may come they would all face it together as one.

Chapter Eleven:

Giles felt as though he was running into a brick wall with each book that he opened. The books seemed to hold nothing for him on information about Drake. He read the watcher diaries over and over and still nothing about this vampire that was after Cole. He felt useless as a person. Giles wanted to be able to give Angel and Buffy answers to questions that he had been asked so many times about their son. He felt bad as a watcher that this was one time he couldn't find nothing in his research. Giles looked around himself as he sat at the large kitchen table. Spike still slept on the small couch with Xander on the floor next to him still sleeping. Doyle and Cordelia slept next to each other on the floor next to the large chair that he had slept in. Both were still sleeping. Giles looked to the bed to see that Willow and his slayer were still sleeping soundly and Angel with his head bent over slept in the chair next to the bed. Cole started to stir in the portable crib and Giles got up from his chair taking his classes off laying them on the table.

Giles walked to the crib and picked up the small child into his arms. At once a hand gripped his arm as he looked to see Angel wide awake now. Giles was sure he hadn't made much noise but then again he was dealing with a vampire.

gGo back to sleep Angel I'll take care of him." Giles said before walking into the kitchen area of the apartment. He knew that the vampire's eyes were still on him, he wasn't going to hurt the child but he knew the need the vampire had to keep watch and protect his child.

Giles fixed a bottle for the baby then sat back down in the kitchen chair to feed Cole. It amazed the watcher how so much like Angel he looked. The little bit of hair that Cole had was black and it looked as though he would have the same color eyes as his father. The child that he held in his hands felt like a grandchild in some sorts. Giles had always tried to be there for Buffy when she needed him. If it was to vent about some crisis going on at school he was there to listen. If she wanted to have a heart to heart talk to him about guys, as hard as it was, he was there to listen. Buffy's father wasn't in the picture much after the divorce between him and Buffy's mother. Giles felt in ways that he had stepped up to the plate and filled that role for Buffy when she needed it the most. Giles didn't know what future held for the child he just hoped that he was apart of that.

Angel couldn't go back to sleep, he grabbed some clothes and went into the shower. Allowing the hot water to wash over his body his mind was on Drake. Who was this vampire? Why hadn't he ever heard of him? How many minions did he have in his crew? Angel didn't know the answers but he would stop at nothing to get them and remove Drake from their lives. He quickly finished his shower. Once he came from the bathroom he saw that everyone was starting to wake up and move around. Buffy was slowly making her way toward the bathroom that he had just come from. Willow by her side in case she was needed. Angel knew that Buffy wanted to feel better and be able to help them more. But the events that had went on around Cole's birth drained the slayer. Within a few days he hoped that she would start to getting back to her old self again and maybe she would start feeling better not only physically but mentally.

gDo you need me to help you?" Angel asked as Buffy and Willow walked closer to him.

"No I will be fine." Buffy said then went ahead into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Angel went to Buffy's bags and pulled out some clothes for her to take a shower along with her toothbrush. The vampire handed the items to Willow to take to her friend.

"Ok what's the plan?" Xander said as he put the blanket he had used on the end of the couch the blanket now folded up.

"You can go with Doyle I have a few errands for you two to run for me." Angel said.

"Sounds good to me." Xander said as he stood outside the bathroom waiting for Buffy to come out so he could go in.

"Willow?" Angel looked around the room, he knew she had came out of the bathroom after giving Buffy her clothes, he had seen her.

"Yes?" Willow said.

"I want you and Cordelia to work together and see what you can come up with from the net."

"Okay we can do that." Willow said looking toward Cordy.

"Did you sleep okay?" Angel asked the red head.

"Yes...yes I did thank you." Willow said before walking away from Angel. She went to her bag for fresh clothes.

Cordelia didn't like it one bit, how dare him to leave the work she usually does to her and that red head. Then Angel asking Willow how she slept, he never asked her that. She felt the jealously building up more and more as she stood there watching the red head. Angel hadn't even spoke to her once since he had been back from Sunnydale she thought to herself. Cordy brushed it off and went to do the job that Angel had said to do, not directly to her but none the less she heard his demands.

Angel went to the kitchen table where Giles was sitting. The english man still held the baby in his arms while flipping the pages of the book in front of him.

"I've been thinking about something." Giles said as Angel sat down in the chair across from him.

"Yeah?"

"What if this Drake vampire hasn't always used the name Drake." Giles suggested. The thought having came to his mind while reading. "I mean take you for instance your given name was Liam, once you were turned you became known as Angelus. Then of course once you were cursed with the soul you became known as Angel."

"Yes your right, you could be on to something here Giles." Angel picked up the book that was discarded on the table. He was thankful that Giles had thought to bring some of the collection of books the english man owed. "So where does that leave us now." Angel placed the book back on the table and took Cole from Giles so that Giles could search for the certain book he was looking for. Angel held the baby close to his chest as he stood up to take the baby to the crib. Once Cole was laid in the crib Angel went back to the table to help Giles.

Buffy came back out of the bathroom while Xander run inside before anyone else could beat him there. She walked over to where Giles and Angel sat talking with each other. Angel turned his attention to her as she sat down in the chair across the table from him.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah just wish I could get over this already. So what do we know anything?" Buffy put her attention to the task at hand, she wanted this vampire dead more than any of them.

"I come to think that he has went by another name at some time and that being the reason we can't find anything on the name 'Drake'." Giles said not taking his eyes from the book he was scanning through.

"Could be." Buffy replied.

"Ok so what do we need to do now, I want to get this over with so we can go back to Sunnydale."

"I don't want you out of this apartment just in case Drake has gotten smart and is keeping this place on watch." Angel said leaving no room for argument. Which with Buffy there was going to be none, she didn't feel like running all over L.A. for no certain reason.

"I've got some books up in my office up stairs, I'll be right back. I've already told everyone what I wanted them to do for now." Angel said getting up from the chair and walking away.

Giles looked to his slayer, he wanted to know how truthfully she was doing. She wasn't one to say a whole lot and this time around she was way to silent for his likeness.

"Don't look at me like that, I just want this done and over with." Buffy knew what thoughts Giles was having.

"I just want to make it safe for Cole so that we can return home and try to live some type of normal life."

"How normal do you think that is going to be for him Buffy?" Giles asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what kind of normal life is Cole going to have? His mother a slayer his father a vampire. Every single day you both put yourselves in danger to protect others."

"Don't think for once I haven't already thought about that Giles. I think about it almost every second of the day. What can I do for a child? What do I have to give to a child? But you know what Cole is my child Giles he is apart of me and apart of Angel something that we created together."

"I'm aware of that Buffy, all that I'm saying..."

"I've thought of everything Giles don't think for once that I haven't. I'm going upstairs." Buffy said getting up from the table and walking over to the crib. She picked Cole up and placed him in her arms and held him close to her chest as she made her way up stairs to where Angel was leaving Giles to sit by himself. She knew that she was hateful and she knew she shouldn't be that he was only stating the obvious. She just couldn't help herself lately from being short for some reason.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing up here, didn't I tell you to stay down in the apartment?" Angel was furious. Buffy wasn't feeling completely well yet and here she was leaving the apartment to come up in the main office. Anyone could see her.

"Don't you start with me to Angel. I'm sick and tired of being told what to do like I'm some little school girl that can't take care of themselves. I've been taking care of myself pretty damn good since you moved out here so you can leave me the hell alone." Buffy turned to go back to the apartment she felt like she was in everyone's way.

Angel grabbed her arm. "What the hell is the matter with you Buffy?"

"Leave me the hell alone Angel, I'll get out of your way okay I'll let you play big dog here while I hide in some corner like a whipped puppy."

"I don't know what's wrong with you lately Buffy, I know your tired and I know you need time to recover with what has been going on with you but something has got to give here." Angel was furious as he spoke his words. "You have more than yourself to think about here Buffy."

"Go to hell Angel."

"I've already been there in case you've forgot?" Angel left the room angry. Angry with Buffy but also angry with himself for tearing into the slayer the way he had while she held on to their child. Arguing was something that he didn't want to go on around his child and subject him to that side of the cruel world, after all Cole was already going to go through so much in a lifetime.

Buffy stood in Angel's office, tears started to flow down her cheeks. Damn what was wrong with her? Why was she being so mean to the ones around her? Buffy went back to the apartment she just wanted to be alone. Once in the apartment she went to the crib and laid Cole back down then she climbed onto Angel's bed and laid down herself. She turned to face the wall so that she wouldn't have to face Giles whom was still sitting at the kitchen table.

Angel came down with the book he was looking for in his hand. He laid in on the table but his eyes were on that of the slayer. She looked to be sleeping on the bed but he knew different. Angel wanted to go over and talk to her, he wanted to offer her comfort, however he decided to just give her the space he figured that she needed. Right now his mind was on finding who was after his son.

"Is she alright?" Giles asked the vampire as he sat down in the chair next to him.

"I can't understand what is going on with her lately."

"I to have been trying to figure that out myself. We won't know until Buffy is ready to let us in." Giles said taking his glasses off and looking toward the slayer.

Angel put his attention on the book that he had brought from his office. There had to be something in there, he just knew it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Angel?" Willow said coming into the apartment. She along with Cordy had been searching the net most of the morning looking for anything.

"Willow...in here." Angel said from the kitchen area.

"Did you find something?" Giles asked, he could tell the urgency in Willow's voice.

"I believe so..we were in this chat room for vampires and demons."

"You mean they have their own chat room?" Angel asked impressed.

"Yes and here is a copy of our chat." Willow spoke as she gave the papers she held in her hand to Angel.

"There is word of Cole in there, that he is born to a slayer and vampire and is said to be a very strong baby. That he would do wonders." It still blew Willow's mind that they were even talking about the child.

"Anyone word about Drake?" Giles asked now curious.

"Yes and they know that we are in L.A. if you read there, the demons and vampires are telling everyone were we are and how many of us there is."

"So someone has been following us around?"

"I think so but I'm not sure who."

"They also stated that Drake's number is getting larger by the day and that he is going to come after us." Cordy finally spoke. "My God why bring this here? Bring us trouble?" Cordy shot out.

"To protect what's mine." Angel simply replied making Cordy step back a few steps. She didn't mean to come off so snotty and now hated the words that she had spoke. In all of this she only seen Willow and Buffy she didn't think about the baby who's life was at stake.

"If you read on it tells that they are coming after us in what I like to call it...in waves." Willow walked around the table. "What I mean by waves is many of Drake's minions at one time, if they don't get us then comes another set of minions and so on and so on."

Giles nodded his head in agree he knew what Willow as saying. He looked to Angel to see the realization hit him. Drake wasn't going to stop until he had Cole in his hands. He would kill them all if he had to.

"Ok then we make sure to kill the fist wave and keep killing them until Drake has none left and it only leaves him to deal with." Spike finally spoke had woken up once Willow and Cordy ran into the room.

"Or we find Drake first and then kill him and end it right then." Angel said standing up going to the crib where Cole started to stir and then cry. Angel bent down and picked the child up into his arms, he looked at Buffy and didn't see no reaction from her. He walked away from the bed and crib and went back into the kitchen. Willow had already started to make a bottle and then pulled out a diaper and a change of clothes for the baby from the baby's bag. Angel took the baby to the couch to change him and then Willow was there waiting for him to give Angel the bottle.

"Angel the first wave is suppose to come in just a couple of days from what I'm readying here." Giles said getting worried.

"Then we will be ready for them." Angel said sitting back down at the table with the bottle in his hand.

"Angel we are looking at close to twenty five or more vampires on the first 'wave' as Willow says. It looks as though they are in this chat room recruiting them for his gang. There is no word about where Drake is hiding."

"Wouldn't he have to be close though?" Cordy asked as she watched Angel with his son. Just like Xander had said back when they were in high school together, there was no coming in between Angel and Buffy she thought to herself.

"Cordelia you may have something there. Drake is likely to be close by directing his minions on what he wants done." Angel said looking at Cordelia for the first time since he had arrived.

"So then where do we go from here?" Willow asked handing the receiving blanket to Angel for him to put across his shoulder for when it was time to burp the baby.

"Me, Spike, Doyle and Xander will go out tonight see what we can find out, scout the streets and the tunnels. Giles will stay here with you all." Angel looked to Giles for agreement. "I should have more coming to join us. Doyle and Xander is out talking to some of my contacts that owes me favors right now." Angel set the bottle on the table and watched as Willow picked it up and took it to the sink.

"Damnit Willow will you stop that?" Cordelia had enough as she started to pace.

"What?" Willow asked turning around to face Cordy.

"Doing everything for him before he even asks."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that..."

"Willow has been a great deal of help to me Cordy and I don't know what I would have done without her lately." Angel said coming to Willow's defense.

Cordelia couldn't stand it anymore, she left the small apartment to go back up to the offices. How dare him take sides on this, she thought to herself.

"I didn't know..."

"Never mind it Willow we have bigger fish to fry right now we'll deal with hurt feelings and big egos later." Angel spoke. He didn't realize how much it was bothering Cordy for them all to be there until now. However he would deal with it later right now he needed to find Drake.

Chapter Twelve:

Angel hated leaving Buffy and Cole but he had to hit the streets and tunnels, see what kind of evidence he could find on Drake. He didn't say anything to her as he left the apartment and went out into the dark night with Spike, Xander and Doyle.

It didn't take long once they were on the streets to hear the talk. Drake, they found out was hidden in a abandoned warehouse somewhere in L.A. no one knew the exact place but at least they found out he was in L.A. recruiting vampires to do all of his dirty work. Angel wanted to face the vampire himself he wanted to take him out fast and get him out of their lives. Drake had placed a nice size bounty on Cole's head but he had also placed a bounty on the slayers head, he wanted her dead and out of the picture. However that wasn't going to happen as long as Angel was still standing.

"So the first wave comes tomorrow night? Doesn't give us much time to actually prepare now does it?" Doyle said walking next to Angel. All of a sudden Doyle grabbed his head and started to shake. His vision entering his mind taking over everything else. He couldn't see nothing but what was going on in the vision. His vision held images of the apartment and many vampires circling around the building. His vision held images of Cordelia and Willow fighting in the main office area.

"What's wrong with him?" Xander asked as he stood next to the Irish man.

"He is having a vision...Doyle what do you see?" Angel placed his hand on Doyle's shoulder to steady the man.

"Get to...the apartment." Doyle spoke through clenched teeth.

"What?" Spike asked trying to piece together Doyle's broken words.

"Apartment...NOW!" Doyle said taking off running toward the office building that held Angel's apartment once the vision was over. It didn't take Angel long to figure out Doyle's vision, he ran after Doyle to the apartment with Spike and Xander behind them. Once they rounded the corner they saw several vampires hanging around the office building. Xander pulled the stake out from his jacket that he had been carrying and together with Spike they fought side by side. Angel fought hard and fast as the first vampire came toward him just wanting a fight. He had to make his way into the apartment, he had to get to Cole he thought to himself as he fought the fight in front of him. The vampire tried to hit Angel but was stopped when Angel blocked him and sent his own fist flying into the vampires face. Angel knocked him on his feet and then dove after him.

Inside Buffy was fighting her own fight to protect her son. Some how one of the vampires had gotten into the office floor and then made their way down to the apartment where she and Cole stayed. She wasn't at her best and she knew it but she would die fighting to save her son. The blond vampire came toward her as she moved out of the way. She couldn't raise her legs up far so she knew she was useless in that aspect, but she could fight with her arms and hands and she did just that as she held the vampire away from her. Cole was in his crib and Buffy could hear his cries which only tore at her heart. She wanted to get to him and hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright. Buffy looked around the area she was looking for something that she could stake the vampire with, anything she thought to herself would work. Her eyes caught sight of Angel's pencil that he used to do his drawings with and she lunged for it only to be pushed harder against the wall from the vampire she was fighting. The slayer quickly grabbed the drawing pencil and lunged it into the vampires chest hitting just right as the vampire went into dust around her. Buffy tried to catch her breath, she laid there on the floor feeling like she couldn't move. She watched as another vampire came through going straight toward the crib for her son. She stood on unsteady legs and made her way toward Cole. With everything she had in her, Buffy lunged herself at the vampire and knocked him over hurting herself more in the process. She still held the pencil in her hand. Cole's cries pounding in her head giving her the power to fight the vampire as he came toward her.

"This should be easy." The vampire growled.

"Not with this chick it won't be." Buffy said as she stood once more ready to fight and protect her child. Buffy gripped the pencil tighter as she stabbed the vampire and watched him turn to dust. Buffy could hear more coming into the apartment, she feared for her friends now. They wasn't ready for this, they didn't have time to prepare she thought to herself as she turned around to face the new enemies coming toward her and her child. She would fight to her death if that is what it took to protect Cole.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cordelia, Willow and Giles were doing their best to fight the vampires before they made their way down to the apartment. Giles knew without a doubt that his slayer would be ready for anything. There were too many of them though and the three done their best to keep them at bay. Cordelia fought with the vampire in front of her standing back to back with Willow has the red head had her own target in her sights. She tried to use magic but they just kept coming. Willow could hear Spike's voice from the outside and she thanked the powers that be that they had came back early.

"Hold them off Willow!" Giles shouted from his fight across the room. The room itself was a disaster, looked as though a tornado had hit it wide open.

"I'm trying Giles!" Willow shouted back as one of the vampires came toward her. Willow didn't know what happened next only that the vampires fist connected with her jaw sending her across the desk to the other side of the room.

"Hey you get off my witch!" Spike shouted as he made his way into the office toward the red head.

Willow was getting up off the floor her lip bleeding from where she was hit. She stood up and was ready to go back at it. Buffy and Cole was her family and she would protect them as long as she could.

"You alright there red?" Spiked asked as he fought with the vampire that had hit Willow.

"I'm fine." Willow saw that Spike was holding his own and went to help Cordy.

Doyle, Angel and Xander made their way into the main office and Angel looked over the damage. He had to get downstairs but there were more vampires in the room blocking him.

Angel jumped into the fight and took on one of the vampires as he pushed with everything and threw the vampire against the wall and went after him.

Xander looked bad as he stumbled into the room but he wasn't giving up yet, he still had a fight left in side of him. He went to stand next to Cordy.

"Buffy?" Angel yelled toward Giles.

"Still down stairs. We couldn't stop them all and some went that way." Giles shouted back to the vampire. Which only made Angel furious.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy faced her opponent she wasn't about to show him her fear. Cole's cries could still be heard.

"You want to tango my friend?" Buffy asked as she pushed her inner self to stand up and fight. She walked slowly to the vampire in front of her, she could hear the fighting up stairs, she could also hear more coming toward her.

"Come on little girl let's do!" All of a sudden the vampire rushed Buffy and knocked her off her feet, she fell backwards. Her breath felt like it was trying to escape her lungs as the vampire was now on top of her tried to bite her. She knew that it would pain her but she gathered all her strength and kicked out pushing the vampire from her body. The vampire fell backwards off of Buffy giving her that chance to stand on unsteady feet. She could feel herself being drained of all strength as she went toward him. Buffy was out of breath as she tried to fight her attacker off. The vampire stood in front of her and then suddenly turned to dust. Angel stood on the other side, there to catch Buffy as she fainted and fell into his arms.

Angel carried Buffy to his bed and laid her down. He then went to the crib and picked up his son. Cole's cries he could hear from the outside and it had ripped into him to hear them. He turned around to see everyone standing around him in almost a circle, daring anything to come inside to hurt their family. Angel held his son close to him and talked to him. Cole started to calm down as Giles went to Buffy. Angel could smell Buffy's blood as he walked toward her. The blood he could see now coming through her shirt around her stomach.

"Giles?" Angel questioned with fear in his voice.

"Cordy can you get me a first aid kit or something?" Giles asked as he started to rip Buffy's shirt from her.

Spike, Doyle and Xander instantly turned their heads and walked away once Giles started to work on the slayer. Spike went toward Willow and placed his finger on her bleeding lip.

"You alright there?"

"I'm fine Spike...really I'm fine." Willow said going into the kitchen and taking a towel wetting it with cold water then placing it on her swollen lip. Spike was there by her side to help her, he took the towel from her and placed it back under the cold running water.

Cordy come running back into the apartment with the first aid kits, she took one of them and went straight to Giles handing it to him then went to the other first aid kit for Doyle and Xander.

"Ok guys sit down over there, your bleeding over Angel's floor and I bet he won't like that too much."

Doyle and Xander followed her without any argument.

Spike led Willow to the kitchen chair for her to sit down in. Then he walked over to Cordelia and pulled out the supplies he wanted and went back to the red head.

"What's up with them two? Are they like...?"

"Who Spike and Willow...hell no I don't even think they are friends." Xander said as Cordelia placed the bandage above his eye. Xander then turned his attention to Spike and Willow. Sitting there at the table was Spike taking care of Willow's cuts and it made Xander wonder what Spike was up to.

Angel held Cole close as the baby started to calm down and stop crying. The vampire couldn't tear his eyes away from Buffy as Giles worked on her.

"Here dead boy hand over the child so you can help Giles there." Xander said coming to Angel holding his arms out for Cole. Angel was reluctant at first, he wanted to hold on to his son but knew that Giles may need his help to. In the end he handed the baby over to Xander and then walked over to the slayer who was still passed out on the bed.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Get me a towel. There were a little damage done but hopefully nothing to be concerned about."

"Does she need the hospital?" Angel asked with concern for his son's mother.

"I don't think so at this time but we will keep watch over her." Giles said as he took the blood soaked gauze from her stomach.

"I don't want to have her out in the open."

Angel brought the towel to the english man and then sat down on the edge of the bed close to Buffy's head. He pushed strands of blond hair from her face. What he had saw in her eyes scared him once he had come to the apartment. Looks of fear clouded her eyes. She was starting to give up he felt, he could sense it in her. He knew that the slayer had no fight left in her at this moment in time, she was hurting and it was mentally more than physically he believed. Angel bent down and kissed her forehead he just wanted to be close to her, let her know that she didn't have to deal with anything by herself.

"So that was the first wave then huh?" Doyle asked as he got up from Cordelia tending to his wounds. Doyle instantly pointed to where he had been sitting for Cordelia to sit down, now it was his turn to return the favor to the brunette.

"I guess so, they knew you were out away from Buffy though." Willow spoke from the table.

"We stay alert at all times, we take turns sleeping." Angel said not taking his eyes from the slayer. "I don't want a repeat of tonight."

"We need to find Drake and just end this now Angel." Giles spoke as he placed the clean gauze on Buffy's stomach. He had finally gotten the bleeding to stop.

"We will, I'll go out later and start searching the abandon warehouses."

"You can't go alone!" Willow stood up and walked toward the vampire.

"I'm afraid she's right peaches so I'll go with you. We'll leave the pretty boys here to take care of the women folk." Spike said as stood up from the table.

"Ok that's fine." Angel stood up and looked all around him, each and everyone of them had cuts and bruises forming on their faces.

Giles stood up and took the first aid kit to the kitchen table and then placed the dirty towel and gauze in the trash can. Willow was there to tell him to sit down so she could take care of the cut he had on his cheek and down his arm.

"Cordelia, you and Doyle along with Willow get some rest. Xander and Giles can take the first watch. Spike and I should be back within a couple of hours." Angel said kissing Buffy on the forehead before going to his son. He placed a gentle kiss on the child's head and then walked toward Giles.

"Giles watch her please."

"I will, no worries there." Giles said getting up and walking away from the vampire. He went to the chair next to the bed and sat down. Doyle leaned a large sword next to the chair and then handed one to Xander before going to the love seat to get some rest. He watched as Cordelia laid down on the couch and then shutting her eyes.

Angel gave one last look to his friends before leaving the apartment with Spike behind him. They done good with the first wave, they didn't loose anyone yet, he thought to himself. If he could help it then they wouldn't loose anyone. He would also call upon his favors bring them on in to stay at the office to keep watch and help him protect his family.

Chapter Thirteen:

Angel and Spike came back to the apartment with no information to where Drake was hiding. They had searched until almost sun up and felt powerless when it was time to return. Xander and Giles stood guard as the two vampires walked into the room.

"Whoa junior it's us." Angel said to Xander when he was faced with the end of the sword Xander held in his hands.

"Anything?"

"No...nothing damnit but we didn't have time to search them all, there is still more out there." Angel said to Xander as he walked toward Giles. Giles was holding the baby in his arms and Angel gladly took Cole from Giles.

"How is she?" Angel asked holding Cole in his arms, but his eyes were on the slayer.

"She woke up a little while ago looking for you then she fell back to sleep. I gave her one of the pain killers the doctor had prescribed her." Giles said as he got up to go into the kitchen. He needed a cup of tea. He hadn't moved from Buffy's nor Cole's side since Angel and Spike had left. Angel could tell that Cole had been changed into a new outfit and he saw the empty baby bottle sitting on the small table next to the chair Giles had been sitting in.

What Angel had seen in Buffy's eyes before she fainted still burned his soul. That was a look that he would never forget. Angel looked down at his sleeping son, he felt so worthless at trying to protect the child. Usually it was so easy for him to seek out the demon that was causing problems but he couldn't understand why he couldn't find Drake. All he wanted to do was protect his son, he knew that he may not protect him from everything that was included in the world they lived in but he could at least protect him some. Angel was worried about when the next wave would come. They were caught off guard before and he didn't want a repeat of that. Angel turned his attention to Buffy she was laying on her back and he watched the rise and fall of her breathing. He wanted to protect her to.

"Ok Giles, Xander why don't you two get you some sleep we'll keep watch for a little while." Angel spoke softly so not to disturb Buffy.

"That's okay Angel, you and Spike need some rest."

"They do?" Xander asked looking between Angel and Giles. All he wanted to do was get some rest he felt like he would just fall over at any given minute.

"It's alright get you some sleep we'll be fine." Angel said again, his voice a little stern to get his point across.

Giles and Xander each found the pillow and Blanket they had used the previous night and each made a bed on the floor. Giles knew that Angel wasn't going to give up until Drake was dead. The english man stood behind him though and would fight next to the vampire until the very end.

Spike sat down at the kitchen table and look over the area. Cordelia and Willow was sharing the couch. He had to laugh, there was Cordelia with Willow's feet in her face and Willow with Cordelia's feet in her face. Women could sleep anywhere he thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel placed Cole in the portable crib and pulled it closer to the chair and then sat down. He could watch both of them this way.

Buffy started to wake up, she felt like she was weighed down and couldn't move. She opened her eyes and could see that it wasn't dark like it was when she woke up before. She looked around, she could hear movement but couldn't make out the words being spoken around her. Everything in her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't separate it. Buffy was just so tired, she wanted to go back to sleep, sleep until everything was over and it was okay to wake up again.

"Hey you." Came the soft voice of Angel.

Buffy turned around to face Angel. The vision of their argument came to her mind. All at once tears started to form in her eyes. She thought about her son, she thought about all the pain she had went through and was still going through, the running, the staying up for days without any sleep, and the arguing with Angel. She couldn't help but cry, everything seemed to be going wrong for her at this time in life.

Angel was there to wipe away her tears, she turned her head to face him and he allowed his finger to trace her hair line and down her neck. He traced the scar that was left from when he had fed off of her, too keep him alive. She had done that for him, he thought to himself. She had also given him his son, something that he never thought he would got to ever see, have or enjoy.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked her, not taking his hand from around her face. He just needed to touch her, be close to her. Just hours earlier he had been so close of losing her, and losing his son.

"Did we win?" Buffy asked through her tears.

"We won the first fight yes." Angel couldn't lie to her, it wasn't over yet. They still had hell to go through until Drake was dead.

Buffy leaned her head to the side nuzzling into his touches. She wanted him close to her and felt like she couldn't get enough of him.

"I'm sorry..."

"No I'm sorry...I'm just having a hard time dealing with all of this I guess. When it was just me it was easier to say 'the hell with it' but now I have you and Cole and I don't know Buffy I just..."

"You've always had me..."

"I shouldn't have lashed out at you the way that I did, my words...my words were harsh and I regretted them the second that I said them." Angel took Buffy's hand into his and raised them both to his mouth as he placed a soft wet kiss on the back of her hand.

"I shouldn't have acted the way that I did...I...Oh God" Buffy started to cry harder.

"Don't cry...I don't like to see you cry."

"I just can't take anymore Angel. I'm just tired and don't want to deal with it anymore." Buffy knew that she was giving up, she knew that she had to be strong for her son, her friends, her family and herself but she just couldn't find it inside of herself to do that.

"Buffy listen to me, you can't give up. You are a very strong person and you have withstood more than any person your age should have went through. You have reasons to want to keep going, keep fighting...you have Cole and Giles and Willow and all of your friends, your mother...but damnit you have me." Angel's words started to come out as a whisper as he spoke them. He knew what he had seen in her eyes, he knew what he was feeling was right. She was giving up, she had no fight left in her anymore. He wouldn't let that happen, he needed her and Cole needed her.

"I just don't care anymore Angel, I'm just so tired...I've carried Cole for as long as I'm able...it's your turn Angel...it's your turn to carry him." Buffy's tears flowed down her cheeks and she didn't dare stop them, she allowed her emotions take control of her, she fell victim to her weakness as she spoke. Buffy turned her head to the side away from Angel, she couldn't look at him. What she saw in his eyes were pity for her, regret and weakness and she couldn't deal with it.

Angel allowed his tears to finally slip down his face as he cried not only for him but for his son and for the woman he had ever loved or would ever love in his lifetime. He placed his hand on the back of Buffy's head and stroked her hair. His words were stuck in his head, as if they couldn't find their way to his mouth to be spoken. So silently he sat there next to her feeling powerless in everything that he was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They failed!" Drake shouted once he heard the news that Cole wasn't being brought to him. Drake stood up in anger, he pushed the table he sat behind over and then turned to kick the chair he had just been sitting in.

"Forget these stupid morons, I guess if I want this damn job done I'm going to have to do it myself." Drake left the room he was furious but he wasn't stupid. He knew he needed men at his side and that was what he was going to do. He needed to recruit the best men there was weather they be alive or dead he would have his army to take on Buffy and her gang.

Chapter Fourteen:

Angel left Buffy alone for now. He would try talking to her again when he could reason with her. Right now he knew that her thoughts were mixed up and she was going through a lot and it was hard for her to deal with. If everything in life was left up to him he would chase all of her fears away and keep her safe and allow her to live her life as normal as possible, but it wasn't up to him. Buffy's fate led her to where she was now, things always happen for reasons. Angel just couldn't understand what the reason behind all of this way just yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was sitting around the table in the kitchen or standing against the counter preparing their next move. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed staring at them. She could feel Angel's eyes upon her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him just yet. She was still feeling weak, she hated that feeling. Buffy felt out of place amongst the group, she felt as though she was added weight of a burden they had to carry around.

gWe can't keep hiding out like this. They know that we are here in this apartment and it won't be long until they come back for us again." Xander spoke as he walked away from the counter.

"Do you have any suggestions on what to do?" Angel asked. He sat at the table beside Willow.

"Well I don't know Angel, wasn't it your big idea to run to L.A. to stay a step in front of them?"

"Yes it was Xander, do you have a problem with that?" Angel asked as he stood up from the table and walked closer to Xander. "I done what I thought was best to protect Cole and Buffy, you didn't have to come!"

"This isn't going to get us anywhere with you two fighting! My God who cares who has the biggest of you both. This isn't about what's right and what's wrong, this is about a baby's life and the life of my best friend. If your not in this with us then you can just leave now!" Willow had heard enough of the bricking between Angel and Xander.

Everyone turned to look at the red head, she didn't loose her temper very often. Buffy stood up on unsteady legs. The pain that she was in was almost taking her breath as she walked toward the kitchen area. Angel went toward her but she pushed him away and kept walking toward the others.

gIf any of you don't want to be here then go home...leave because I don't care anymore. Maybe...just maybe we are fighting something this time that we can't win. Get out while you can." Buffy wavered from side to side as she placed her hands on the back of the chair that Angel had been sitting in.

"We never said we didn't want to be here, cause we do we want to help. You and Cole are our family and we want to protect that." Xander said walking toward his friend.

"No...Xander don't. I don't want anyone in this room to think they have to be here. I don't want to be here but I have no choice to leave."

"We are all in this together Buffy." Willow spoke softly.

"Then stop bitching at each other, there isn't much more that I can stand going on around here." Buffy's voice rose higher and higher with each word spoken, she was getting angry. Cole started to stir at her raised voice. Buffy turned her head toward the crib where her son was. She was threw with hearing their arguments, she was just tired. Buffy stepped away from the chair, she wrapped a protective hand around her stomach as she made her way toward Cole. Angel was there to help lift him from the crib and place him into his mother's arms.

"Thank you." Buffy spoke without looking into Angel's eyes.

Angel went to speak but Buffy waved him off as she went back to the bed and placed Cole down. Angel turned around and walked away to fix a bottle for his son. His mind was on Buffy, he felt as though he was losing her to something so senseless as giving up.

gOk well I think that we as in the living should all go out today and look around old abandon warehouses." Xander said breaking the silence that had over come the group.

"Yes...yes I think that would be a good idea." Giles said getting up from the table.

"All of you be careful even though it's sun light out doesn't mean he isn't hiding in the shadows." Angel said putting the top on the bottle he had just made for Cole.

Angel took the bottle to Buffy and handed it to her not saying anything. He turned his back on her as he walked back to the small group that was getting ready to leave.

gWe'll be back soon." Doyle said leading the group, he knew a lot about L.A. and would be showing them.

"Watch your backs out there." Angel said. He watched them leave and then turned his attention back to Buffy. Spike had already laid down on the couch with his eyes closed. Angel walked back to the bed and sat down in the chair. It was time with everyone being gone to have a little talk with the slayer.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed with Cole in her arms now that she was feeding him. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the little boy, he was perfect in every way possible. She knew Angel was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

gBuffy?" Angel's words were spoken softly.

"Angel not right now. I'm sorry but I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"That is too bad because I think we need to talk. You may not want to talk to me right now but you can at least listen." Angel said sitting up on the edge of the chair to be closer to where she was sitting. He placed his hand on her leg as he spoke.

"Buffy you can't give up, you have so many reasons to want to fight. I know your weak right now and I know your feeling..."

"You don't know how I'm feeling Angel, so please don't even start to act like you do. I'm failing at everything..."

"No your not, you are a very strong person and you can't give up on this fight." Angel squeezed Buffy's leg a little he wanted her to look at him. Finally Buffy looked into his eyes, her tears could clearly be seen forming.

"Buffy your everything to me and I can't live without you."

"You moved here away from me..."

"And I've thought about nothing but you since I had left to and now with Cole it's different. I'm not sure what kind of life that we are going to have but all that I can tell you right now is that I'm going to be here every step of the way. Buffy I know that your tired, I know that you want to give up believe me I've been there before. But you can't give up I won't let you."

Buffy gave Angel the now empty bottle and then raised Cole up until she was holding him against her and she started to burp him. Angel placed the bottle on the small table next to him. After Buffy burped the baby and checked his diaper she handed the now sleeping child over to Angel so the vampire could place him in the crib. Angel then helped Buffy lay back down on the bed and he laid next to her wrapping her into his arms.

gI love you.." Buffy whispered.

"And I love you...we'll get through this I promise you that cause Cole deserves the chance to grow up and have a life full of good memories."

"He does and that is what I want for him. Angel I don't know what to do...I don't know what I'm thinking most of the time.."

"Then let me in and I will help you...but please don't push me away I can't handle it. I can't handle being away from you or feeling like I'm losing you. I can't sit by and watch you lose your faith and will. We will get threw this together but we have to do it together as one."

Buffy nuzzled closer to Angel's chest. She wanted to be close to him. They had a harsh and brutal storm coming their way and together as one they hoped to conquer it.

It wasn't long before Buffy was sleeping. Angel moved from Buffy so that he could check her wound. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled her shirt up. A slayers power always amazed him. Her wound was starting to look much better, now she had the faith in her to keeping fighting he hoped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Giles walked into the apartment with the other's behind him. They were met by Spike holding a sword in his hands. Spike had woken up to see that Angel and Buffy were sleeping with their child close to them. He would keep watch over the little family until the other's got back.

gAnything?" Spike asked lowering his sword and turning around to walk away from the group a little.

"I think we may have found it. We didn't see anyone but we didn't go in all the way. It looks as though people are living there."

"It could be anyone living there though." Spike said.

"Yeah but not just anyone would have dead bodies laying around with holes in the neck for decorations." Cordelia chimed in as she sat down on the couch. She was just ready to go back to her apartment and get over with this mess.

"So what's next?" Spike said.

"We will go in tonight...find out if it's the right warehouse." Angel had woken when he heard voices coming from the apartment.

"We need to prepare Angel. Buffy isn't well yet..."

"She is getting there though."

"I just think we need to prepare not go rushing in there getting ourselves killed." Giles said.

Angel agreed with him, he just wanted to get this done get on with their lives.

gThen we start preparing everyone tonight. Willow could you please take care of Cole for me?" Angel looked to the red head as he spoke.

"Sure Angel...anything...but..." Willow wasn't sure exactly what he meant, was she there to stand guard over Cole and protect him cause to her that was a really big job to leave to someone.

"Everything will be alright Willow. I trust you to protect Cole." Angel knew that Willow was having mixed feelings about protecting the child, she wasn't sure of herself. However he was sure that she would do everything in her power to keep all danger from the baby.

"Cordelia, Doyle I want you two to show everyone where all the weapons are at and we will start getting ready for this. I have something to do right now but will join you shortly." Angel said walking away from them.

The group went up stairs to the main office where the weapons were held in a small room. Willow went to the kitchen to wash the baby bottles that were in the sink. She would take her job seriously and not allow any harm to come to the child. Angel went to Buffy's bags and pulled out some clothes for her to take a shower. He then went to the bed to wake the slayer up. It was time for her to get back into the game weather she liked it or not. He wasn't going to allow her to give up on anything even if it came down to fighting her. Angel would show her how strong she was and that she had something to fight for. Angel brushed blond hair away from the slayers face as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's time to wake up Buffy."

Buffy opened her eyes to look at Angel. She saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"What?"

"Your going to take a shower then we are going to prepare for this fight. We think we know where Drake is and I want to take the fight to him but we...I need you for this Buffy. We need you by our sides. Willow is going to keep Cole and I'll leave Xander here with them along with Cordelia. So up let's go we don't have a whole lot of time." Angel stood up and placed his hand out for Buffy to take and allow him to help her up.

Chapter Fifteen:

Angel stood in the bathroom while Buffy took her shower. He was there if she needed him but he wasn't going to offer the help, she had to ask. He was tired of doing all the fighting for her, watching as she gave up and he wouldn't allow it any longer.

gYou okay in there?" Angel asked sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Yes...I'm fine." Came the reply from Buffy. She stood under the hot water just allowing it to run down her naked back. It felt good she thought to herself.

"Are you almost done? We have a lot to do." Angel hated rushing her, he hated being harsh to her but if she was going to wake up and realize what she had then he had to go through with his plan. He wanted to fight away all her fears, make them never want to come back to the slayer. This was hurting him badly to treat her like this but it had to be done.

The water to the shower cut off and Buffy opened the shower curtain. Angel threw the towel to her as she caught it. Angel sat there staring at the slayers naked body. She was perfect in every curve and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. Damn this curse he thought to himself as he calmed his emotions.

He watched as Buffy got dressed by herself and then brushed her hair. She tied her hair back into a pony tail and then she turned to look at the vampire.

"Happy?"

"Yup let's go." Angel said standing up and walking out of the bathroom not waiting to see if she would follow, he knew she would.

"Now what?" Buffy asked from behind Angel.

"We train." Came the simple reply from the vampire as he walked toward the back of the apartment to his small training room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He knew that he was pushing her, maybe even pushing her to hard but she had to get her strength, she had to get back to her old self again before it was to late. Sweat poured from her as she worked out. Little did he know he didn't have to push her, Buffy was pushing her own self to get prepared.

"Need a break?" Angel asked as Buffy was trying to catch her breath. He didn't want her to over do it the first time but wouldn't stop her either.

"Not yet." Buffy said as she came toward him and he blocked her, knocking her to the floor. Buffy got up and went after him again. She was on a mission of some sorts within her inner self. She was pushing herself hard and fast. She was fighting the demons in her head as she thought about everything that they had already went through to protect Cole.

Angel knew that the inner demon was coming out of her. He could see it in her actions, he was taken back to the time after she had fought the master. She had so much inner anger that she had pushed her friends away and had pushed him away. He remembered standing there watching as she had crushed the master's bones to little pieces. Angel had stepped in and offered the comfort that she needed at the time and allowed her to let go of her tears as he held her tight. He was brought back to the present time when she started to hit on the punching bag that hung from his ceiling. She was letting go finally and Angel stood back then leaned against the chair in the room and crossed his arms in front of him. He stood there and watched her thanking anyone that would listen for the return of her faith and will to fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They didn't know when the next wave would come, they had hoped to be ready to take Drake down before that happened but Drake sent his minions for them.

Angel stood on one side of the room with Giles and Spike. He stared his opponent down. On the other side of the room stood Buffy, and Doyle. Just outside of the door stood several demons that Angel turned in favors on. Every where Drake's men looked they were surrounded and there were no way out of this. Angel wasn't about to allow one single vampire to live, to run back to Drake and let him know they were ready and that they were coming for him. He wanted to surprise attack the vampire that was after his son. Angel and Spike's game faces were showing both ready to stand their ground and fight.

"We going to stand here all day?" Buffy asked. At once the vampire standing in front of her turned around to face her.

"We ...we don't want any trouble."

"Then why did you come?" Doyle spoke for the first time.

"We just came after the child. We don't need you guys."

"Well see I have a problem with that." Angel spoke as he started to walk around the room. "No one is taking my son out of here. So I tell you what, you tell me everything I need to know about your boss and I may let you live."

"We won't tell you anything, we would die first."

"Then I guess you'll die." Angel said rushing toward the one vampire that he stood toe to toe with. All at once the fight broke out, everyone concentrating on their opponent. Angel took the vampire he was fighting down fast and then turned to look for his next target. He quickly scanned the area to find Buffy, she was holding her own as he was blocking punches and sending out some of her own.

"That's my girl!" Angel said as he started to fight again. He turned around to face the vampire when he noticed that more had joined in. What caught his eye was the very Tall dark headed vampire standing in the background of everything. Angel was knocked from his feet when he wasn't paying attention to the fight at hand. It was Drake, he knew who it was now. Angel quickly found his footing and fought his way toward Drake. He remembered this vampire now, he was apart of his past. Angel looked up again to find the person he was after but Drake was gone. Angel quickly scanned the room, everyone was fighting but he didn't see Drake anywhere. Angel got very nervous, he had been up against Drake before and nearly lost and only got away by faith.

"Spike down stairs now!" Angel shouted above all the noise. Willow and Cole were down stairs with Xander and Cordelia.

Spike quickly staked the vampire he was fighting and ran down the cement stairs that would lead him to the basement apartment. Angel fought his way down the stairs leaving Giles, Doyle and Buffy to take care of the ones that was left up stairs.

Once down in the basement apartment Angel and Spike looked around the room. Everything was normal there. Willow held Cole in her arms rocking him back and forth with her hand covering his ear. She didn't want him to hear to much of the noise going on upstairs. Xander and Cordelia flanked her, protecting Willow whom held the precious cargo.

"Everything is okay down here?"

"Yes." Willow said.

"What's wrong Angel?" Spike said coming up next to him.

"It's Spencer, Spike he is going by Drake now."

"Oh bloody hell it can't be Spencer. I'm done with this." Spike went to turn and walk away when Angel stopped him.

"We need you Spike you can't run out."

"I'm not going against Spencer, he nearly killed him that sonofabitch." Spike remembered it well, they had run into Spencer before Angel had regain his soul and was cursed. They all nearly died and barely got away from the vampire. He was older than Angel.

"Back up stairs. You guys sit tight." Angel said running back up the cement stairs.

Spike turned and followed Angel. He didn't want to. He knew what they were up against now and it scared him more than anything he had ever been scared of. Hell if he was going to die then he would die fighting he guess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Sixteen

It was quiet in the apartment as everyone was either sleeping or keeping watch over the others. Buffy laid on the bed, she cuddled close to her son needing to feel him near her. The fight had taken a lot out of her and she needed the rest. However she would pull her duty of patrol before the night was out. Cole stared back up to his mother as she talked to him softly. The child was protected and he could feel it. He felt the warmth gentleness of his mother.

Giles, Angel and Spike sat around the kitchen table talking amongst themselves. Giles wanted to know everything there was to know about this Spencer character.

"Jack the bloody ripper didn't even hold a candle to Spencer." Spike said looking down at his hands as he spoke.

"The bloke killed anyone and everyone that came across his path. Women, children, men it didn't matter, to Spencer they all looked like a nice meal."

"Angelus tortured people but nothing compared to Spencer. He would tortured them for hours some allowing them to die from blood loss alone, laughing as the life drained from them. Children were his specialty, he loved to hear them scream and cry out for their mothers or fathers." Angel's voice was almost a whisper as he was taken back in time. To a time that was not so enjoyable now that he thought about it.

"We ran the streets in London with Spencer for a little while. Having fun and being destructive with everything that we done." Angel said looking toward Spike for agreement. "But then Spencer started to take things to far, he started to turn everyone he came across. He wanted the vampires to rule the world and hell he almost completed his plan. I wish now that I would had killed the bastard when I had the chance."

"When you had the chance? If my memory is right peaches you were the one that was being killed, hell if it hadn't been for Darla I do believe you would have been." Spike spoke.

"Well that to." Angel grinned. Giles could see the fear that Angel held for Spencer, so now once he knew who they were up against it brought fear to the watcher.

"It's going to take everything we have to bring Spencer down, added that we need to think with our heads on this. Spencer is smart and takes his prey seriously, this will not be a walk in the park for us." Angel said once again getting serious. "I don't want you all any where near him, I'll fight him alone."

"No, we fight together! We are stronger as one and that is how this is going to play out." Buffy said coming into the area. Cole now lay sleeping on the large bed. "I won't allow you to do this alone Angel, we are in this together. In case you forgot."

"No I haven't forgotten that there is the pure devil after my son. I think about it every second of the day and what I can do to save him and that is the reason that I don't want all of us fighting him. I will do this alone. Cole will need family to protect him if I was to fail." Angel said, the last few words going soft as he spoke them.

"We do this fight together Angel, you don't get to decide who will fight and who won't."

Angel got up from his chair and walked toward the slayer. He placed his arm around her shoulders as he spoke.

"I just don't want you to get hurt and if something was to happen to me then Cole needs his mother."

"Yes but Cole doesn't need a life of hiding either, if we fight together on this we all could bring Spencer down and then we won't have to worry about hiding any longer."

"ok." Angel said giving in, he wasn't going to argue with her, he knew that Buffy was right but he didn't want to see anyone get hurt because of someone from his past.

"We will take the fight to him. Leave Cordy and Willow here with Cole along with Xander." Angel said working out a plan. He wanted Cole to be safe.

"Then let's start preparing, I don't want to wait to long I want to get this done and over with." Buffy said leaving the area.

Angel watched as she walked away. He knew this was the biggest fight of their lives because their son's life was at stake.

**Chapter seventeen**

Buffy placed a soft gentle kiss on her son's forehead before handing him over to his father. Angel done the same before passing him over to Willow who would keep watch along with Xander and Cordy. The vampire placed his arm around Buffy, both of them giving their child another look before walking out the door into the dark night. Giles, Spike and Doyle was close behind them. Angel had recruited more demons for this fight and then would meet them close to the warehouse.

"Your mom and dad will be back soon little guy." The red head said as she walked toward the portable crib to place Cole in. She turned around to look at her friends. She could tell that they were as scared as she was. Willow had no idea if any of them was coming back. She replayed her conversation with Angel over in her mind.

_The two friends were sitting at the kitchen table together. It was their turn to keep watch as everyone else in the apartment slept. Willow pushed the coffee cup around in front of her. Angel's words were soft and almost a whisper as he spoke to her. _

"_Willow I want to ask a favor of you." Angel looked to the red head as he spoke. _

"_Sure Angel anything." _

"_If for some reason me or Buffy doesn't come back from this fight I want you to take care of Cole. I want you to do whatever it takes to protect him and raise him up right. You can let him know everything about Buffy, what kind of person she is, how she has done nothing but saved the world from the ugly. Let him know that he is loved very much. You can let him know about me but Willow...keep out the Angelus stage, don't let him know that."_

"_Angel please don't talk like this, you and Buffy will be raising Cole together." _

"_No Willow let me finish just in case. I don't want my son know all the damage that I had done in my many years. So...so make up stories about me if you have to."_

"_Angel you are different now, you have a soul and you have done some good and you are a wonderful father to Cole. Your a wonderful friend to all of us and have saved us on many occasions."_

"_Please Willow don't let anyone get to him keep him safe no matter what you have to do. I have a little bit of money in savings not very much but it's yours, keep traveling if you have to but please keep him safe and raise him up to be a strong man." Tears started to slip down the vampires cheeks as he spoke. He didn't want to think of a life without Cole, he didn't want to imagine not being in his son's life but sometimes a person just had to face the odds. _

"_I'll do what you ask of me Angel but I know that you and Buffy will come back with the other's we have always won our fights and we will win this one." _

_The conversation ended, the two just sat there in each other's silence. _

**Willow knew that she would do whatever she had to do to keep Cole safe there was no doubt in that. She prayed for her friends safely and that they would all come back in one piece. Willow looked toward the door, she would be putting a protective spell over the door to keep the people inside safe while the others were off to fight for Cole's life. **


	4. Fight for their lives

Chapter 18

They stood there in front of the warehouse where Spencer took his residence up at. Angel stood close to Buffy, with Spike, Doyle and Giles in a protective type circle around the slayer. This may be their last fight however each and everyone of them would go out next to each other. Buffy cleared her mind, she had to stay focused for this, she couldn't let thoughts of other things come to her. She looked at Angel and he could see the fear in Buffy and she had every right to be scared. Spencer was someone that you didn't want to mess with. Angel just looked into the slayers eyes before she turned back and and started to walk.

"Angel promise me if I don't make it tonight, if for some reason something happens to me that you'll make it , you'll make it for our son and raise him." Buffy's words were soft and almost a whisper but everyone standing there heard every single word she spoke.

Angel didn't speak a word. He couldn't find his voice to speak. Angel stared into Buffy's eyes and wished that he could keep her safe and not allow any harm to come to her but this time there was nothing that he could do. He loved Buffy with everything that he had in him and had only loved her in his many years of his life. Sure there were many women that came and went through his life but none of them took control over him like Buffy did and now that the two had Cole to think about it was a whole different thing for him. He would end his own life just to save the life of his son and the woman that had given him his child.

"Good luck ...we'll need it." Spike said breaking the silence. Truth to be told he was scared to death, he remembered how Spencer was and could only image after all this time how he could be now. Spike allowed Angel and the slayer to go ahead of him while Doyle and Giles went next.

The group didn't have to wait to long for a fight to break out. Once they entered the building several of Spencer's followers jumped them. The blond haired female vampire had jumped Buffy's back the minute the slayer had walked through the door. She wanted the slayer probably more than Spencer did. After all Spencer said that any of them could take the slayer down, she was worthless to him, but he did want the slayer dead, he wanted her out of the picture for good along with Angelus.

Buffy screamed out when the blond vampire bit her on the shoulder, she could feel the blood flowing down her back.

Angel turned once he heard Buffy screamed, what he saw scared him. Angel could smell Buffy's blood as he quickly went toward her. He wrapped his hand into the female vampire's hair and pulled her from Buffy. The slayer turned around once the vampire was off of her back to see Angel standing there. She said her silent thanks and started to fight once more. She couldn't believe how her shoulder throbbed as she moved her arm. She was the slayer after all, pain didn't bother her she now she just couldn't understand.

The vampires that had jumped the group was taken care of. Angel looked to the group. Giles stood ready for anything, the older man had blood coming from a cut on his cheek. Buffy stood next to him, he could see the blood from where she was bitten soaking through her shirt but she stood ready. Doyle stood next to her, blood coming from his lip and the small cut above his eye. Spike stood the closest to him, ready to fight next to him as long as it took to get to Spencer. The adrenaline was running hard and fast for each of them as they made their way on into the warehouse. Buffy could sense more vampires coming as could Angel and Spike.

"More coming be on the look out. Spencer can't be far." Angel said as he inched closer to the other room of the empty warehouse. Spencer wasn't far either, just like Angel had said. Spencer was in the next room with about twenty or more vampires by his side.

"Damn" came the simple word from Doyle as he took everything in around him. He was just a messager boy for the powers that be not a vampire hunter he thought to himself.

"We can do this guys, just stay close to each other and fight as one." Buffy stated as she went a little closer to Angel. The vampire with a soul knew that Buffy was scared he could sense her fear.

"Angelus my dear boy I see you brought friends with you. William how are you this fine night?" Spencer's voice could be heard through out the large room. Everything around them was silent allowing Spencer to speak.

"Better than some." Spike's simply reply.

"I go by Angel now in case you haven't heard." Angel growled toward the older vampire.

"Oh yes I've heard you went and got yourself a soul, changed your name and changed your style. Your still Angelus no matter what my dear boy. So whats Spike's deal then?"

"Nothing, I just like to hang out with the best crowd, gives me that high and mighty rep I love so good." Spike said. Buffy wasn't for sure if Spike was insulting her and her friends or giving them a compliment. She'd figure that out later she thought to herself.

"So this is the slayer that I'm hearing so much about?" Spencer said looking toward Buffy. The old vampire stood up and started to walk toward the slayer. "Sweetheart let me tell you, I'm going to have so much fun watching you die tonight and then taking your sweet baby boy and making him my own. I've already sent my men for him. Don't for once think that I didn't know what you were up to leaving him with that little witch and the other dopes you call your friends. You can't fool someone like me."

Buffy wanted so badly too look toward Angel, she wouldn't show her weakness not now, not while standing in front of Spencer though. She feared for her son and her friends lives, she wanted nothing more than to run to them at this point.

Angel was dealing with the emotions running through his head. His anger wanted to take control of him, she knew that Buffy was scared, he felt her tense up next to him.

"You will not touch one hair on my child's head Spencer." Angel's words were harsh as he spoke. "I will not fall to your tricks again, I'm not the same newborn vampire like I was when we last met."

"Your words don't scare me, they make me laugh." Spencer said as he laughed showing Angel his point.

"Are we going to stand here talking all night? Cause I've got to tell you I have better things to do." Buffy said.

"Tough girl huh? Well shall we see how tough you are?" Spencer said then at once he was next to Buffy and quickly held her into a death grip. All at once the fight broke out. Spencer was crushing Buffy with his strength as she tried to break free from him.

"Come pretty girl, let's have some fun shall we?" Spencer said picking Buffy up and throwing her against the metal wall of the warehouse. The slayer hit the wall hard and slid to the floor. She started to get to her feet when Spencer took hold of her again and threw her toward the other wall with such force the metal bent from her body. Buffy shook her head, cleared her mind. She had to concentrate on the fight before her, before she ended up dead. This time Buffy was ready when Spencer came toward her, she done a round house kick and felt her boot connect with Spencer's jaw. The old vampire didn't even bulge from his spot, he took the kick as if it didn't hurt at all. He wrapped his hand around Buffy's neck and tried to cut off her air supply. The slayer was choking, she felt the air being taken away from her. She looked toward Angel as Spencer lifted her up off the floor and into the air. Buffy couldn't feel anything under her feet, she was scared. She was scared that this was the way that she was going to go out and leave her son without a mother.

Angel watched as Spencer threw Buffy against the metal wall, then saw her look toward him. Spencer was killing the slayer and there was nothing that he could do. Angel had at least five vampires of his own he was fighting. He knew he had to get to Buffy before it was to late.

Suddenly someone came into Angel's view knocking Spencer to the ground. He watched as Buffy fell to the floor in a large heap. She wasn't moving, whoever had knocked Spencer off of Buffy was too late, it didn't help the slayer at all Angel thought to himself as he tried to make his way toward her.

Xander walked into the warehouse with Cordy and Willow behind him. Willow carried Cole close to her chest wrapped in the baby blue blanket. Xander instantly ran toward the vampire that was taking Buffy's life from her and knocked the vampire to the floor. He knew he was in trouble for it, but she was his best friend and he wasn't going to allow her to die like this.

"Hold my hand Cordelia, so that I can place a protective spell around us." Willow said looking toward the fight but putting her hand out for Cordelia to take.

"No...I can fight Willow." Cordy said with the stake in her hand. "I didn't come here to stand and watch. Cordelia said walking away from the red head.

Willow turned and watched her leave. She then turned her attention back to the fight and then started to recite the words that would bring the protective spell around her and the baby. Cole was pressed close to her chest.

Angel saw that Cordy and Xander had joined the fight. At first he was scared that the vampires Spencer had sent had taken Cole away from them until he turned to see Willow standing just in the doorway with Cole pressed close to her chest. Willow was chanting Angel could tell and then watched as some type of blue orb was placed around her and his child. Willow had placed a protective spell around the two. Angel knew that the spell wouldn't last long so he ran toward Buffy at once.

"Buffy?" Angel said kneeling down to her.

"I'm fine." Buffy said getting up and instantly taking the spike from Angel's hand and driving it straight into the vampire that was about to jump Angel in the chest.

Angel looked behind him as the dust fell to the floor, he stood up and turned completely around ready to fight. Before he could make his way to Spencer three more of Spencer's men jumped him. Spencer wasn't about to waste sweet time on a human like Xander, he wanted the slayer. He was ticked off now that someone had stopped him from killing the blond. Spencer went toward the slayer and wasn't prepared for the fury of the slayer as she came toward him in a angered rage.

Giles and Spike fought the vampires back to back. Giles noticed when Cordy joined in on the fight. The girl he once knew had changed more than he had realized. She was fighting closely with Doyle, the two friends fought as if they were one. Giles couldn't see his slayer but knew that she would hold her own in the fight.

Spencer landed hard on the floor, he looked up and around himself. Suddenly his vision stopped on the red head holding the baby. This was to easy he thought to himself. They had actually brought the child to him. However he noticed to that he had lost his men that was sent for the child. Oh well he thought to himself he wouldn't miss them.

Buffy wasn't about to give Spencer the chance to get close to Cole and Willow. She pounced on him fast and hard kicking him in the ribs which only made him go down for a short time. Spencer was up and took hold of Buffy around her neck throwing her once more away from him, she was nothing to him. What he wanted had came and that was the only thing on his mind now...get to the child.

The slayer landed hard against the cement floor of the warehouse, the entire left side of her body ached. She was getting tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. Buffy stood back up, she wasn't about to give up now. She looked around the room, there were only a handful of vampires left to fight. She knew that her friends could take care of them. She watched as Spencer made his way toward Willow and Cole. Instantly Buffy ran after him, out of the corner of her eye she could see that Angel was after the older vampire to. Angel took this round of fight with Spencer.

"I've almost killed you before Angelus, what makes you think that you can fight me now?"

"Told you, I'm not that same person you once knew." Angel said. "You won't beat me this time."

"You know me, I always get what I want."

"Tell me Spencer did it occur to you how Cole was conceived?"Angel walked closer to Spencer as he spoke.

"I was mortal at the time...Cole has no powers, he is a normal child. Why would you want that?"

"Mortal? So your saying you were mortal and now your a vampire again?" Spencer laughed.

"Yes that is what I'm saying. So you have no reason for my child."

"My dear boy...even if what your saying is true, the child still holds a great deal of power being born to the slayer." Spencer didn't give Angel any time to reply, he quickly started to fight Angel.

Angel was different this time around Spencer thought as he blocked another hit from the vampire with the soul. Angel was strong but Spencer was stronger. Spencer grabbed the metal rod laying on the floor next to him. He quickly swung the rod out at Angel catching Angel in the ribs with it. Angel went to the floor in pain as Spencer kept beating Angel with the metal rod. It wouldn't kill him Spencer knew, but it would hurt him and right now that is what he wanted to do with the vampire that had the soul. Buffy jumped Spencer, to get him away from Angel. Spencer easily slung the slayer off of him and into the metal wall once more making Buffy hit her head on large cement blocks that lay next to the wall. Blood started to seep from the cut on the side of her head where she had hit. The slayer placed her hand on the wound, when she brought her hand away there was blood covering her hand. That didn't stop the slayer, she was on a mission and she would not stop until Spencer was dead and out of their lives. Buffy slowly got up on to her feet, she had to stand there for a few seconds to get her bearings. Spencer was now fighting with Angel and Spike. Both of her vampire friends were trying to take on a person from their past and was loosing at it.

No other vampires stood in the room. Giles held Xander up as they both walked toward Willow. Doyle and Cordelia followed closely behind the two. Each of the friends took a spot around Willow who still held Cole close to her chest. She allowed the protective spell to leave, knowing that her friends would protect them now. The slayer slowly walked toward the group of friends that circled her child. Blood flowed freely from the head wound but she still carried on. Buffy took the stake from Cordy's hand as she walked by her and went straight to Spencer.

Spencer was busy with Angel and Spike to even notice the slayer coming toward him. He brought his leg up and kicked Spike in the jaw. The bleach blond vampire flew across the room to hit the cement floor. Spencer then placed his attention on Angel, but he never landed the first hit. The stake was stuck deep into his back hitting that certain mark, his body turned to dust. Angel turned around to look at everyone, count them in his head making sure that all of his friends were still among the living. He even looked toward Spike, making sure the bleach blond made it. Angel then walked toward Willow whom was still holding tight to Cole.

"Everything okay?" Angel asked as he looked into the red head's eyes. Willow nodded her head yes toward the vampire as she looked down at Cole. Buffy still stood in the same spot she was in when she had staked Spencer. She couldn't find the will to move her legs. It was over she thought to herself. Spencer couldn't hurt her or her son anymore. It was finally over, the weeks of pain that he had caused, it was over.

Angel noticed that Buffy had not joined the group. They all turned around to face the slayer. Angel wondered what she still just stood there in one spot. He could see the blood on the side of her head, also the blood coming from the wound on her shoulder from where the vampire had tried to bite her.

"Give us a few minutes." Angel spoke in a whisper to the other standing around him. He wanted to talk to Buffy alone.

He waited until the group left the room of the warehouse before approaching the slayer. She looked lost standing there by herself. Lost in her own thoughts is what she was, he noticed as he walked closer to her. Angel placed his hand on the slayers shoulder, still she didn't turn to look at him. Buffy dropped to her knees and put her hands over her face. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and her shoulders shook from her cries. Her cries could easily be heard in the now empty warehouse. It tore at Angel's soul to hear her like this. He went on his knees behind her and wrapped his arms around her. With the slayers back against his chest he held her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"It's over now...we are going to be okay. Shh don't cry my girl everything is going to be okay now." Angel's words were soft in the slayers ear. But her cries did not come to a stop. The tears still flowed down her cheeks.

"Go ahead let it out...I'm in no hurry."

After what seemed like hours but in true was only minutes Buffy's tears started to dry. She lifted her head and Angel quickly went in front of the slayer to look into her eyes. Buffy's eyes were red and swollen from the tears that she cried. She wiped at the ones still left on her cheek as she spoke.

"I'm sorry..."

"No.. don't be sorry."

"It's over. We can return to Sunnydale and put this behind us." Buffy said getting up. She would not allow Spencer to still have control over her now that he was gone for good. Once Buffy got to her feet she started to sway from the blood loss and her head felt as though someone had hit her with a sledgehammer. Angel was there by her side to hold her steady and together they walked away from the warehouse and their living hell for the last several weeks.

Chapter 19

The bags were all packed sitting beside the door ready to be placed into the cars. They were getting ready to return to Sunnydale. Angel picked up the last of Cole's stuff and placed the small baby blue outfit into the diaper bag. Once he zipped the bag up and sat it next to the other bags and turned to look at Cordelia and Doyle.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. I just want to make sure that everything is alright before I leave Sunnydale."

"So you are coming back to us?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm not sure yet Cordy, I have a lot to think about you know?" Angel said being serious. Cordelia just gave Angel a look then walked away.

"Is everyone ready?" Giles asked. Once the sun had set they would be leaving and going home.

This time the car arrangements were different. Spike and Giles would be in the same car. Xander and Willow would be going home together while Angel drove the last rental car with Buffy and their son. Just like a little family taking a outing Buffy thought as she climbed into the back seat with Cole. That brought a smile to Buffy's face. Which Angel didn't miss seeing and calling her on it.

"What's that for?"

"Just glad to be going home and starting this brand new life with our son." Buffy didn't want to hurt Angel's feelings by what she was truly thinking. There would never be a family outing between them and she knew that.

"Buffy...I want to come back to Sunnydale."

"You can't Angel...L.A. Needs you the people of L.A. are depending on you to keep them safe."

"I want to be close to you and Cole though and you two come first in my life." Angel could feel a argument coming on already and they had just pulled away from the apartment.

"Angel...Cole and I will be fine. We'll stay in touch, we can still be close. When I can me and Cole can come to L.A. to visit."

"That's not good enough for me Buffy, I want to be with you and our child every single day."

"People are depending on you Angel and you can't turn your back to them, just like I can't turn my back to Sunnydale. I'm sorry but that is the way that it has to be weather we like it or not." Buffy said. She wasn't about to argue with Angel, not in front of Cole anyways.

The drive to Sunnydale was a silent ride between the two. Each of them lost in their own thoughts on what their lives would bring them next. Once they had made it to Sunnydale Buffy carried the carryall which held Cole into the house. The home was welcoming to her as she stepped inside. Buffy went up stairs and sat the carrier on the large bed in her bedroom and then took the straps off of the child lifting him into her arms. She quickly changed his diaper and placed him in the crib having already gave him a bottle on the way back home. Buffy knew that Angel was right there behind her. The slayer could feel him.

"He looks peaceful doesn't he?" Angel asked in almost a whisper so not to wake the child up.

"He does."

"Everything is going to be fine. I think we still need to talk about this though." Angel placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder to turn her around to face him. He just wanted to make her see that he wanted to be with her and their son every single day and night of their lives.

"There really is no talking about this Angel." Buffy said walking away from the crib and toward the large bed. She was so tired, she felt like she could sleep for days and still not get enough rest. "Angel this is just another thing we have to get through with our lives, this is something that we are just going to have to deal with I'm sorry but I don't think there is any other way around it."

Angel didn't say anything as he turned around and left the bedroom, he still had a few hours of darkness left and he would make usage of them. He climbed in to his car that had been left at the house and went back to L.A. with thoughts running through his mind wildly. He would give Buffy time to think things over, she still had a lot going through her mind and didn't want to push her anymore at this point.

Buffy stayed to herself in her room. She didn't want to come out at this point. Willow had came in to check on her several times and to make sure everything was okay with Cole. The red head knew that there had been some type of argument go on between the slayer and the vampire but she wouldn't press for answers now. She would just be the best friend that she had always been and stay close by for when she was needed.

Everything in the house was almost silent. Xander was sound asleep on the couch, and Giles was sleeping in the spare bedroom that one day would be turned into Cole's room. Spike had went back to his crypt wanting to get away from them all. The bleach blond vampire would stay there until he was needed again.

Everything would return to normal within a few days and they all would come back together as one, but right now they all really needed the time away from each other to gather their thoughts and get back on track.

THE END OR IS IT


End file.
